Traqué
by dark-gray-lonely
Summary: Grey et Natsu sont dans une relation caché aux yeux des autre à cause des regards et jugements des autres, seul quelques membres savent pour eux. D'un autre coté, Lucy est fine folle amoureuse de Natsu et n'accepte pas que quelqu'un s'approche de lui quand elle finira part apprendre pour eux deux elle va complètement devenir folle.. L'évaluation peu changer au court de l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (si ça serai le cas, Natsu et Grey seraient ensembles depuis belle lurette)

* * *

Comme chaque jour à Fairy Tail, le groupe de Natsu était assis à sa table habituelle, en train de discuter.

Lucy était bien plus bavarde qu'à l'accoutumée. En effet, ce matin même, en allant à la guilde, une chose l'avait dégoûtée et fortement choquée.

Elle avait vu deux hommes se tenir la main et se bécoter en pleine rue devant tous les passants.

Alors voilà autour de quoi tournaient leurs discutions et la jeune femme ne mâchait pas ses mots.

- Mais vous vous rendez compte, c'est dégoûtant ! S'ils veulent faire ça, c'est ailleurs, pas à la vue des gens !

Tous l'écoutaient mais Natsu, affalé sur sa chaise, n'avait guère l'air enchanté de l'entendre.

Cependant, la fin de sa phrase le fit se relever et abattre son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter un certain mage de glace. Chaque personne présente le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole, d'un ton colérique.

- En quoi ça te dérange, ce qu'ils font ?! Ils sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent !

-Ce qu'ils veulent, hein ?! Ces gens-là sont infâmes ! Rien que les voir, ça me donne envie de vomir ! C'est répugnant, deux personnes du même sexe ensemble ! Vous allez pas dire le contraire ! Erza ? Grey ?

Elle leur parlait sur un ton de défi.

Erza, la grande Erza, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, comme si sa réponse était une évidence.

- Hum, et bien moi, personnellement, ces personnes-là ne me dérangent pas, alors je ne te donnerais pas satisfaction Lucy.

Grey, lui, avait l'air gêné par sa question. Il ne savait pas vraiment où se positionner. Être du coté de Natsu et le défendre ? Ou bien suivre l'avis de Lucy ? Il hésitait, mais au fond de lui, il connaissait parfaitement bien la réponse à cette question.

- Et bien c'est vrai, Lucy a raison… Il y a des limites… Ils ne devraient peut-être pas… être ensembles comme ça et passer trop de temps dans les rues…

- Ah ! Au moins quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi ! Non mais sérieux, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils se trouvent de bien ces « pédés ». Il vaut mieux sortir avec de jolies filles comme moi ! Pas vrai Natsu ?

La jeune femme lui mit un coup de coude, manifestant sa convoitise, mais lui n'en avait rien à faire. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur le mage de glace, le tuant de ses iris flamboyants. L'autre garçon contemplait le mur, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de son ami. Puis tout à coup Lisanna sauta au cou du mage de feu, lui faisant une bise amicale sous l'œil haineux de Lucy.

- Quand on étaient petits, Natsu et moi, on s'était dit qu'on se marierait. Pas vrai Nat' ?

- C'était avant, Lisanna...

Il se dégagea de son emprise et sortit la guilde. Tous avaient pu remarquer qu'il avait l'air vraiment en colère et qu'il valait sans doute mieux le laisser seul.

Lucy le regardait partir avec un air rêveur.

- Un jour, Natsu sera à moi…

Grey tourna la tête et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Certes, il avait fait une erreur en prenant le parti de Lucy, mais elle était un peu folle si elle croyait qu'elle aurait Natsu. Si elle savait…

Le mage de glace prit appui sur ses mains et se leva, annonçant son départ. Erza, elle, savait pourquoi il quittait la guilde à son tour. Alors, avant qu'il ne parte, elle lui attrapa le poignet et lui glissa à l'oreille.

- Va arranger tes conneries.

Le corbeau hocha simplement la tête et sortit.

Natsu était arrivé chez lui empli d'une colère extrême. Comment il avait pu tomber amoureux d'un con pareil ? Et pire encore, sortir avec lui en ce moment ?

Stupide bloc de glace !

Plusieurs meubles de sa maison passèrent sous les coups de sa furie.

Tout s'arrêta quand quelqu'un pénétra chez lui.

Une voix hésitante l'appela.

- N-Natsu ?

Natsu se retourna, les yeux froncés vers la personne qui venait d'entrer, et sans autorisation en plus.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?!

- Écoute Natsu, ce que j'ai dit tout a l'heu-

- Tu avais l'air de bien approuver ses paroles pourtant ! Mais c'est vrai, comme tu l'as si bien dit...

- Natsu, attend c'est-

- Quoi ? T'es même pas capable de dire aux gens ce que tu es réellement ! Regarde, on se cache alors qu'on est ensemble ! Tu trouves ça logique, toi ?

Grey se remua légèrement.

-Tu sais que j'ai encore du mal...

- Encore du mal ?! Ne te fous pas de moi ! Ça va faire 6 mois que tu sors avec moi et tu me dis que t'as encore du mal ?! Si tu ne voulais pas de ce genre de relation alors on aurait jamais dû sortir ensemble !

La colère de Natsu ne faisait qu'empirer face à la faiblesse des réponses de Grey qui avait du mal à trouver les bonnes paroles.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas l'avoir, ton « on se cache et on dit rien aux autres » ! Tu vas dégager d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve complètement !

- Mais attends Natsu, t'es sérieux là ? Parce que je compte pas partir !

Le mage de feu disparut quelques instants, n'écoutant même pas son compagnon. Quand il revint, il poussa Grey à l'extérieur avec des affaires que son amoureux avait laissées chez lui. Ce dernier ne put rien faire d'autre que se retrouver dehors, en face de Natsu qui avait toujours une expression haineuse.

- On peut parler normalement quand même ?

- NON ! On a plus rien à se dire. Maintenant tu disparais ! Je veux plus te voir, toi et ta « non acceptation de relation » !

Grey n'ajouta rien. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait répondre, après tout ? Vu dans l'état de colère qu'était Natsu, il était clair qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir une réelle conversation.

Alors il se contenta simplement de partir et de laisser son compagnon reprendre ses esprits.

En voyant Grey s'en aller sans rien ajouter, la rage de Natsu réapparut.

- C'est ça… JE TE DETESTE, GREY ! Je te déteste…

Sa voix s'estompa tandis qu'il glissa le long de la porte, des larmes de colère et peut-être aussi de tristesse coulant le long de ses joues.

Le corbeau entendit les paroles de Natsu et son cœur se serra. Même de là ou il était, il pouvait entendre le début de ses sanglots.

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait fait une gaffe, il devrait certainement arranger les choses.

Pourtant, Natsu avait tort quand il disait qu'il n'acceptait pas vraiment leur relation, il l'aimait après tout, son dragon têtu. Il appréciait aussi comment leur relation était, cachée aux yeux de tous, c'était un peu comme leur secret à tous les deux.

Mais à présent, il était peut-être temps de le dévoiler à la guilde.

Sur le chemin du retour, Grey ne put retenir sa frustration plus longtemps. Il hurla un énorme « Merde ! », signe de son erreur.

Une fois arrivée chez lui, il claqua sa porte avec force. Il partit se mettre sur son canapé, la tête dans ses mains.

Il resta comme ça pendant plusieurs heures.


	2. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain quand il retourna à la guilde, le mage de glace salua tous les membres présents. Bien sûr Natsu, lui ne répondit pas, encore trop énervé par la veille.

Avec un petit soupir Erza avait tout de suite comprit que rien ne s'était arrangé entre eux, la décevant un petit peu, elle les trouvait tellement adorable et tellement attentionnés l'un envers l'autre. Car même si ils se cachaient, leurs « faux » combats s'en trouvaient changé. Erza remarquait que les coups étaient moins forts, et on pouvait remarquer qu'ils avaient comme le besoin de sentir leurs peaux même leurs corps touts entiers se toucher. Elle regarda Grey et l'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle. Il exécuta l'ordre de Mme Erza.

Pourtant depuis qu'il les avaient rejoint il sentait une perpétuelle tension émané du mage de feu.

En plus de ça, toutes les personnes présentes l'avait remarqué.

Lucy, qui était assit à côté de Natsu, se pencha près de lui et posa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

Natsu trop concentré à garder sa colère à l'intérieur de lui, ne remarqua rien.

-eh ben alors Natsu qu'est ce qui t'arrive tu as l'air si calme.

-…

-ok sympas de ne pas me répondre mais bon pas grave. Tu sais que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis là.

Puis elle se pencha plus près de lui et lui susurrant d'une voix assez sensuelle.

-je me ferais un réel plaisir à te remonter le moral…

Il tourna vers elle la dévisageant.

-non merci…j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui me remonte le moral. Même si ce n'est plus le cas pour un LONG moment.

Grey détourna le regard, ayant bien compris que la remarque lui était adressé.

-Natsu ? dit ça te dis de venir faire un tour avec moi ce soir ? Demanda une certaine fille aux cheveux blancs.

Il se leva sous les yeux de Lucy qui lui attrapa le bras.

-attend Natsu tu vas pas t'en aller maintenant ?! Reste un peu avec moi !

Grey et Erza se regardèrent un peu choqué. C'était quoi cette réaction primaire. Et Grey lui n'aimait pas trop ça, elle essayait de faire quoi au juste ? Avoir Natsu ?

Quand à Natsu, il se pencha vers Lucy à son tour et avec un ton bref il lui répondit.

-écoute moi bien, j'aurais voulu passé du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre. Désolé Lis' mais c'est vrai pourtant je viens quand même avec toi. Ça me changera les idées.

Lucy resta sur sa fin tandis que les deux mages s'en allèrent de la guilde.

Juvia qui c'était joints à eux s'adressa à Grey.

-Monsieur Grey, Léon est en ville aujourd'hui et il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il passerait chez vous ce soir.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que la guilde reprit son train-train quotidien.

Une note cristalline retentit dans l'appartement, suivie des brefs coups sur la porte . C'était sûrement Léon étant donné qu'il était sur magnolia. Grey se leva et s'approcha de la porte  
- Désolé, j'ai plus rien pour les p'tits orphelins.

- Oh Grey, fais pas le con, laisse moi rentrer.

On entendit le bruit d'un cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit. Léon s'immisça dans l'appartement et s'assit sur le canapé. « Ah, merci. Ça va? »

Le visage de Grey se décomposa légèrement.

- Comme une poule qui pond des cubes.

- Toi et tes expressions à la con... N'empêche ça doit faire trop mal... Bon, what the fuck? Tu as des remord car tu n'as pas réussi à draguer une fille, la dernière fois? Je serai dégoûté à ta place. Tu veux que je te fasse du bien , mon choupinou?

Le mage de glace soupira devant la bêtise de son ami.

- Mouais bof. Ça me fera toujours plus d'effet.

- Arrête, je vais finir par te croire, ça fait limite peur. Tu as 18ans et je t'ai pas vu draguer une meuf. Sors toi ton balai du cul.

- J'ai plus de plaisir par là , que veux-tu que j'y fasse.

- Grey, c'est pas drôle.

- Mais c'est vrai.

- … Nan... sérieux... tu déconnes j'espère?  
- Je suis gay Léon . Je viens de me prendre la tête avec mon copain.

La surprise se lisait sur son visage mais aussi le choc de la nouvelle.

- Mais putain, c'est pas possible! Va voir un psy, si tu veux, ça peut t'aider.

- Juvia savait que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

- Quoi, elle sait que... que... enfin...

- Que je reproduis les chorégraphies du cirque du soleil avec un mec dans mon pieu. Oui, elle sait.

- Putain Grey, ça me dégoûte ! Pénètre un vagin comme tout le monde, c'est le pied !

Ecoute Léon, j'ai passé neuf mois dans un vagin, maintenant j'suis claustrophobe. Les aventures fabuleuses de l'exploration des grottes féminines... ça me tente pas.

- Mais attends, tu as la carrure d'un footballeur et ça se trouve tu te fais secouer comme une pute?  
- Désolé, tu veux peut-être que je m'épile, que je porte des robes et que je perds vingt kilos pour que tu acceptes enfin que je sois homosexuel?

- Mais pourquoi les filles t'attirent pas?

- Léon, tu parles comme si j'avais eu un choix à faire ! Je n'ai jamais eu le choix, jamais ! Avant je m'en voulais, j'aurais tout donné pour rentrer dans la norme, pour pouvoir échapper à ce jugement continuel du regard des gens – et maintenant de celui que je considère comme mon ami le plus proche. Mais j'ai grandi , mûri. Si tu es pas capable de l'accepter, tu iras te faire foutre – et pas par moi.  
- Ta gueule putain ! Tu sais je t'ai toujours fait confiance, j'ai fini par te porter en haute estime. Comment as-tu pu me trahir?

Le garçon attrapa Grey au niveau du cou  
- Lâche-moi Léon, tu m'étouffe! M'oblige pas à me défendre.

Il réussi à se dégager de son emprise.

- Mais putain, tu sais que c'est contre nature?!  
- Parle pour toi, tu trouves ça naturel de mettre ta bite entre vingt morceaux d'ivoire ?!  
- de quoi tu parles putain !  
- La cavité buccale de ta copine !  
- Mais c'est pas pareil !

- Mais oui, c'est sûr. Beaucoup d'animaux s'accouplent par la bouche.  
- ...

- Écoute Léon, on est pas des animaux. On est bien plus évolués. On a développé une conscience, une moralité et des sentiments. Des goûts, des attirances. Certain choisissent, d'autre pas. Mais tant qu'il existera des possibilités de pouvoir être et faire autrement, les hommes le feront. Je n'ai pas à avoir honte de ce que je suis. L'homosexualité est une partie de ma personnalité. Dois-je la cacher, et ainsi n'être qu'une partie de moi même?

- Mais carr...  
- Ta gueule, j'ai pas fini. Beaucoup de choses sont dites sales, malsaines, et autres. Certaines sont condamnées par la loi – le meurtre, le viol, la violence- et pourtant, certains continuent de le faire. Car ça fait parti d'eux. Malheureusement, ça heurte la vie d'autre personnes et parfois la change complètement, voir l'abrège. Alors, au regard des horreurs que certains font, dois-je me sentir coupable de vivre selon mes envies, qui ne regarde strictement que moi et n'atteignent personne?

- T'es complètement taré ! Tu vois pas que tu pars totalement en couilles ! Comment tu peux te regarder en face dans le miroir. Tu es en train de remonter à des pratiques barbares datant de l'antiquité et tu les justifie en disant que tu ne fais de mal à personne. Bah oui, bien sûr. Alors pour toi, les sadomasochistes, les transsexuels et j'en passe sur ce monde de rejetés de la vie , doivent continuer leurs conneries au nom de « leurs envies » ?

- Putain... tu as raison...j'aurais dû depuis bien longtemps arrêter les relations anales...  
- hein... quoi?  
- Bah oui... Parler à un trou du cul.  
- JE VAIS TE DÉCALQUER LA MÂCHOIRE , CONNARD !  
- Je fais quinze kilos et une tête de plus que toi. C'est pas sûr que tu arrives à te battre contre une « tapette » dans mon genre. Pour en revenir à ce que tu viens de dire, comment peux-tu juger les hommes qui ont une existence différente de la tienne – tant que cela ne concerne que la leur? Quel impact aura sur ta vie? C'est notre putain de vie. Ils ont moins de cent ans à vivre, OH ! ET ON DEVRAIENT S'ENTRAVER POUR UNE POIGNÉE DE CONNARDS DANS TON GENRE ?!... Casse toi de chez moi.  
- Je comptais pas rester une minute de plus avec un mec comme toi. Adieu.  
- Bye.

Et alors que furieux, son ex ami d'enfance remontait l'allée de gravier donnant sur sa rue, Grey ouvrais sa fenêtre, le regardant s'éloigner , allumant une cigarette, tremblant de tout ses membres. Le crépuscule semblait tomber sur ses étroites épaules. Mais malgré la douleur, il avait un sentiment de fierté qui montait.

Grey était fière de ce qu'il était, et non pas de ce qu'il aurait dû être.

Après avoir eu cette conversation plus que houleuse Grey écrasa son mégot de cigarette, partit prendre son blouson, il le mit et quitta sa maison d'un pas décidé à ce réconcilier avec Natsu.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été malin sur ce coup prendre le parti de Lucy alors qu'il était dans une relation avec lui depuis quelques mois maintenant. Stupide bloc de glace.

Son trajet fut un peu plus long que prévue. Les rue de Magnolia était en ébullition avec les fêtes de Noël qui approchaient.

Quand il arriva enfin devant la maison du dragonslayer, il avait une impression d'être observé.

Il regarda autour de lui mais rien, alors il haussa nonchalant les épaules. Pourtant cette impression ne le quittait pas.

Ne prêtant pas attention, il frappa à la porte de Natsu.

Personne. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir à cette heure-ci il devait être rentré de sa soirée avec Lisanna. En même temps il se souvenait comment les événements avaient pris à partir de cette dispute.

Il se tourna pour retourner chez lui, encore une fois il crut voir quelqu'un. Un doute et une légère crainte l'envahit. Il se dépêcha donc de rentré quand arrivé au milieu de magnolia, une personne poussait un cri d'épouvante.

Grey se précipita en direction du cri. Une fois vers la femme il vit la raison de ce cri . Là il se trouvait figer devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Tout son corps tremblait de terreur et d'horreur.

-c'est pas possible…


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour le petit retard, et aussi pour les quelques fautes.

* * *

Chaque secondes qui passaient, les tremblements du mage de glace s'accentuaient et sa crainte grandissait. De multitude de question affluaient dans sa tête. Si elle était là, où lui se trouvait-il? Est-ce qu'il allait bien? Mais la plus grande question était: qui avait fait ça?!

Une larme silencieuse roula le long de sa joue, car la personne qui était allongé là, sur le sol froid et humide, son corps mutilé n'était autre que Lisanna.

Une plaie béante avait trouvé place au niveau de sa poitrine, ainsi que de multiples coupures. De toute évidence elle avait perdue la vie depuis quelques heures maintenant, ses yeux étaient vides...démuni de toute forme de vie. Grey regarda quelques secondes son amie, restant bien silencieux. Quand il remarqua au pied du corps, dans la flaque de sang, un morceau de papier. Il déplia la feuille pour la lire, par chance elle n'était pas imbibé du liquide rougeâtre et de ce fait le texte était encore lisible. Mais quand il voulut commencer à le lire, une main tremblante se posa sur son épaule, alors il s'empressa de fourrer le bout de papier dans sa poche. Grey se retourna et découvrit la famille Strauss derrière lui, Mirajane était ravagé par le chagrin, eux qui avaient déjà perdue Lisanna une fois, voilà que ça recommençai mais maintenant c'était definitif...elle ne reviendrait plus jamais. Elfmann, lui jura qu'il retrouverait celui qui lui a fait ça. Il vengera la mort de sa sœur, cette fois. Grey esquissa un très léger sourire de compassion et prit Mira dans ses bras, la consolent. Puis après quelques minutes il la laissa aux soins de son frère, il était temps pour lui de partir maintenant, avec une grande inquiétude au fond de lui. Il devait retrouver Natsu au plus vite avant qu'il lui arrive aussi un malheur. Mais où il pouvait être? Pas chez lui déjà, étant donné qu'il venait de revenir de sa maison à l'instant. D'un pas rapide il quitta les lieux. Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier le corps de son amie qui gisait devant lui,avec cette tâche rouge, maculant son haut. Il était rare qu'une personne se donne la mort, un coup dans le cœur.

Lisanna avait été assassinée !

Il ne savait pas vraiment où chercher le mage de feu, ayant déjà été à tous les endroits où il aurait pu se trouver...mais rien il était totalement introuvable, C'est pour ça que Grey craignait qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Il se dirigea donc jusqu'à chez lui, là bas il pourra mieux réfléchir. Pourtant arrivé devant, Grey se stoppa net, fronçant les yeux à la silhouette qui se trouvait devant chez lui, il ne savait pas qui c'était n'arrivant pas à mettre un nom à cette personne. Peu être le tueur qui venait pour lui?! Ok il commençait à vraiment flipper mais il n'y pouvait pas grand chose, tout ça le dépassait et cette nuit lugubre n'arrangeait rien. Prudemment il s'approcha, se préparant à utiliser sa magie. Une fois à une distance respectable, il se lança sur l'individu, sa magie se transforma en une épée de glace avec laquelle il frappa l'autre personne. Quoique frapper était vite dit, car la glace avait rapidement fondue. Un soupire s'échappa de la bouche du mage de glace. Tout le stress, toute lanxiété tomba alors qu'il attrapa le bras de l'autre homme, le tirant contre lui.

-Natsu...tu es là, ça va faire des heures que je te cherche!

Le mage de feu se laissa aller dans la fraîcheur de l'étreinte de son ami.

-Tais-toi...je t'en veux toujours...

Grey allait le lâcher, cependant deux bras, d'une chaleur hors du commun,c'étaient enroulés autour de son torse, ce simple geste le dissuada de tout mouvement.

-Mais...lis'...je...j'ai...

Un doigt se posa sur sa bouche le stoppant dans sa phrase. Natsu fronça les yeux contrariés par ça, il comprit cela comme si Grey voulait qu'il se taise par ce que si c'était le cas, il pourrait toujours courir. Lisanna était comme une sœur pour lui, alors il était hors de question qu'on l'empêche de parler. Même son abruti de petit copain. Cependant ce n'était pas l'intention de "son abruti " de petit ami.

-chut! Je vais écouter mais à l'intérieur.

Natsu hocha la tête simplement et entra chez le corbeau, suivi de celui-ci.

-bon alors...qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

Natsu s'affaisa sur sa chaise.

-eh bien, Lis' et moi, nous étions entrain de rentrer quand en passant près d'une ruelle, j'ai crû entendre quelqu'un, par là-bas, dire mon nom. Alors j'ai dis à Lisanna de m'attendre où elle était. Quand je suis allé voir il n'y avait personne. Donc je suis revenue sur mes pas et elle était déjà...étendue par terre...

Grey baissa les yeux, il remarqua que les mains de son compagnon, étaient tâchées de sang. Il ne dit rien et le laissa continuer.

-je savais pas quoi faire, j'ai couru jusqu'à la guilde, comme Mira et Elfmann étaient encore là-bas, je les ai prévenus. Puis j'ai cherché Wendy, mais elle était partie en mission avec Gajeel et Juvia. Alors j'ai fini par retourner dehors, il y avait du monde autour...J'ai pas pu rester...alors je suis parti...mes pieds m'ayant conduit jusqu'à chez toi...sauf que quand j'ai frappé il y avait personne...T'étais où Grey?

On pouvait sentir une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Quand à Grey, son visage se crispa dans la confusion dû aux paroles du mage de feu. Croissant ses bras contre sa poitrine, il regarda Natsu.

-je te l'ai dit je te cherchais.

-Pourquoi tu me cherchais?

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, il allait devoir tout lui raconter. Mais bon, peu être qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui conter sa conversation houleuse avec Léon. Enfin juste effleurer le sujet, connaissant Natsu, si il n'en savait pas assez, il allait poser encore pleins de question.

-Euh...eh bien je suis venu te voir pour m'excuser...

La fin de sa phrase avait été dit d'une voix extrêmement basse. Mais avec l'ouïe fine Natsu l'avait entendu.

-...

Grey haussa les sourcils

-Léon est venu me voir

-qu est ce qu'il voulait celui-là?!

-Natsu...c'est trop long à expliquer mais plus tard peu être que je te le dirai. Bref là n'est pas le sujet, donc quand je suis allé chez toi, ça m'a fait un peu comme toi puisque tu n'était pas là et je me suis souvenu que tu étais avec Lisanna... alors j'ai fais demi-tour et j'ai aussi vu la même scène que toi... Tiens en parlant de ça...

Grey sorti le morceau de feuille ce qui eu pour effet d'intriguer Natsu, qui s'approcha de lui.

-qu est ce que c'est?

-une feuille qui était près...du corps, j'ai pas eu le temps de le lire encore.

Une fois le papier déplier, Grey était surpris et choqué après l'avoir lu. Vu qu'il ne disait rien, Natsu arracha la feuille.

-bon qu'est ce que ça dit... "Tu as été trop près, tu as méritée ce qui t'es arrivé"...c'est quoi...ça.

Grey secoua la tête

-je ne sais pas...mais...Natsu quand j'étais vers chez toi, j'avais l'impression d'être observé par quelqu'un.

Natsu le regarda interloquer.

-tu crois que ça a un rapport avec la voix que j'ai entendue?

-j'en sais rien mais...je préfère que tu restes ici ce soir, Même si on est...en froid. Tu me verra pas je dormirai sur le canapé ça me dérange pas.

-très bien.

Plus aucun mot ne fut dit durant la soirée. Pourtant Grey parti chercher un torchon humide et essuya le sang des mains de Natsu, le jeune homme avait été surpris par son geste. Mais rien n'y fît, chacun des mages étaient dans une pièce différente. Dans un silence qui devenait trop pesant pour Grey, il décida de partir se coucher. Natsu lui s'était déjà endormi depuis quelques minutes. Sans même dire qu'il partait au lit. Entre eux, ils étaient vraiment en conflit. Pourtant chacun des deux hommes n'aimaient en aucun cas cette situation. Tous deux auraient préféré partager cette nuit ensemble que chacun de leurs côtés.

Le lendemain, quand ils sont allé à la guilde le même silence régnait entre eux. Et à la guilde, tous les membres restèrent aussi silencieux en hommage à Lisanna. Mais même avec cette tristesse Mirajane et Elfmann demandèrent à tous de rester souriants et pas être déprimant pour leurs sœur.

Chacun firent ce qu'ils leurs avait demandé et la guilde reprit ses activités quotidiennes. Grey, qui était assit avec Erza et Natsu, lui raconta ses impressions de la veille quand il était chez Natsu. Erza ne perdit pas de temps et allait directement prévenir le Maitre pour que quelqu'un reste au moins avec Natsu le soir pour sa propre sécurité. Bien que le mage de feu ne voulait pas, on le força plutôt.

Lucy elle se porta directement volontaire. Mais un événement allait troubler cette jeune fille. En effet, Grey se leva et prit la parole.

-Ce n'est pas la peine que quelqu'un reste avec Natsu, parce que ce sera moi qui le ferait.

Natsu leva la tête vers le mage de glace. Il le regarda en se demandant:

-qu'est ce que tu fais Grey?

-juste ce que tu m'as demandé...

Natsu le regarda confus.

-je t'ai rien demandé.

Quand au maître il se demandait pourquoi Grey disait ça.

-hum...je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...lucy serait mieux pour cette situation.

-le maître à raison Natsu sera mieux avec moi que toi...vous vous supportez pas!

-tu te trompes sur toute la ligne parce que...

Il eu un petit moment d'hésitation.

-parce que...Natsu et moi...

"non il va quand même pas le dire" se disait Erza. Quand à Natsu il resta à écouter ne comprenant pas ou le corbeau voulait en venir.

-oui grey? Continue...

Il n'eut même pas un autre moment d'hésitation et répondit du tac au tac

-on est ensembles depuis quelques mois. C'est pour ça que je dis qu'il vaut mieux pour lui de rester avec moi le soir...

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la guilde. Lucy, elle dévisagea Grey d'un air très mauvais.

-tu vas me le payer Grey...murmura t-elle à voix basse.

Natsu ne pu que regarder Grey, les yeux larges et abasourdi. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Et il s'en trouvait toucher, par cette simple phrase. Il se leva et passa une de ses mains autour du cou de son compagnon et le tira dans un doux baiser. Grey fût prit de court mais il était répondant à ce contact qu'il attendait depuis quelques jours. Puis le mage de feu colla son front à celui de son compagnon. Sa main caressant son visage.

-pourquoi tu l'as dis...je croyais que tu voulais garder ça secret.

-Parce qu'à vouloir garder notre relation "secrète"nous en avons fini par être en froid, et je t'aime trop pour devoir te perdre à cause d'un simple désaccord comme c'est le cas avec ça.

-Grey...merci tu as enfin compris...sinon je n'aurais pas tenu encore longtemps avec cette situation.

Le corbeau attira doucement son dragon dans ses bras.

Une personne avait quitté la guilde à ce moment là, dans un excès de colère, encore.

Quand aux membres de Fairy Tail, ils étaient tous contents pour eux deux. Chacun, avaient retrouvé un peu de bonheur dans cette journée si triste. Vu les nouvelles circonstances, le maître laissa Natsu aux soins de Grey. De ce fait, tous les deux décidèrent de rentrer chez eux.

Contrairement à ce matin, le retour se fit plus bavard.

Une fois arrivée, tous deux rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Ils se mirent à leurs aises, s'attirant chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Ils voulaient simplement se retrouver tous les deux, seul.

bien entendu,Grey protégerai Natsu en même temps. Pour une fois les rôles étaient inversés.

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte, les fît sortir de leurs moments de tendresse. Natsu se sépara de Grey et parti ouvrir la porte mais il n'y avait personne, sauf une boîte destiné à Grey. Leurs regards se croisèrent, alors que Grey se mit à ouvrir la boite.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Ps: J'ai pris le temps de relire ce chapitre ainsi que les précédents (le chapitre 1 est reprît et le deuxième est en cour) et supprimer le plus de faute possible, bien sur je ne suis pas à l'abri d'en avoir laissé pour celui-ci . Alors désoler ! **

* * *

Quand la boite fût ouverte, Natsu faillit tout lâcher, ses yeux étaient écarquillés en voyant le contenu. Bien sur il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il y avait dedans. Et par dessus tout, il voulait avoir la confirmation que Grey voyait bien la même chose que lui.

-G-Grey c'est quoi ça?!

le mage de glace fronça les yeux, il ne voulut pas toucher une seule partie du "cadeau", il était complètement figé devant le contenu. Il s'efforça pourtant de ne laisser rien paraître de sa frustration. D'un ton neutre il y répondit

-A...priori un oiseau éventré et épinglé au fond de la boîte.

Natsu se débarrassa immédiatement du carton, dégoûté par son contenu. Pourtant Grey prit sur lui en ramassant le couvercle et le retourna. Dessus, marqué en lettre de sang, un message.

"Tu ferais bien de laisser tomber, ou il risque de t'arriver la même chose qu'à ce petit oiseau de malheurs!"

Grey ne pu retenir un soupir en posant le couvercle. Il ne savait pas si Natsu avait vue le message, il souhaitait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Pour lui, cette histoire devenait vraiment bizarre, c'est vrai pourquoi il recevait ça lui. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui c'était passé la veille.

La boite avait fini par être posé sur la table, ouverte, tandis que Grey enfila son manteau et prit le paquet peu de temps après. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Natsu.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Grey s'était déjà dirigé près de la porte, il tourna juste la tête pour lui répondre.

-A ton avis ? On va pas garder cette chose ici...Parce que honnêtement ça commence à sentir la charogne. Je reviens...toi tu bouges pas d'ici, compris?

-Euh...je crois pas que c'est une bonne idée, cette boite est à ton n…

Natsu n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Grey avait déjà filé, ce qui ne lui plut guère .

* * *

Marchant dans la rue, Grey restait sur ses gardes. Pour le moment tout semblait tranquille, mis à part qu'il y' avait absolument personne. Un frisson le parcouru quand il entendit le bruit sourd d'un morceau de métal tombé sur le sol.

" ça y est, je suis mort…"

Alors il se retourna vivement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent en se rendant compte que le bruit était dû à un chat sur une poubelle. Il finit par reprendre la route jusqu'à l'orée du bois ou il y jeta la boite. Regardant la tranquillité de ce lieu, il reprit la route. Natsu devait certainement l'attendre, peut-être qu'il était aussi mort de peur parce qu'il n'était pas encore là, non ça c'est peu probable.

Quand il entra dans la ville, le silence y régnait encore, pourtant il entendit des bruits de pas faire écho aux siens. Il devina que c'était un bruit de talon, il s'arrêta puis se retourna rapidement. Rien, encore personne. Le cœur du mage de glace s'accéléra, il était de nouveau suivie, mais par qui ? Un fantôme. La peur le gagnait de plus en plus. Ses pas se firent plus rapides mais ceux de celui qui le suivait aussi.

Il vit une petite ruelle et s'y engouffra, se laissant glisser contre la paroi, il tourna la tête en direction de la rue principale, mais bien sur personne ne le suivait.

Grey essaya de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur, il était totalement effrayé et son corps était en proie à de légers tremblements. Il cherchait à comprendre, comprendre pourquoi il y avait personne à chaque fois qu'il essayait de voir.

C'est rempli d'appréhensions, qu'il sorti, il avait l'impression d'être un animal apeuré et qui pouvait à tout moment se faire attrapé. "La mort me guette".

Il se mit à longer les murs, peu-être que c'était un bon moyen de ne pas se faire attraper.

"tout va bien, il a l'air d'avoir disparu "

Il arriva à l'angle d'une maison, quand il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Il baissa la tête pour voir qu'il avait un fouet enrouler autour,alors il releva la tête dans la panique tandis que son ravisseur tira sur le fil, le faisant perdre l'équilibre. En tombant, sa tête heurta le bord du mur puis le sol. Il était entrain de sombrer dans l'inconscience, quand la personne lui chuchota quelque chose. Grey ne comprit que la moitié de ses paroles, ses yeux s'étant fermé.

* * *

Les minutes passaient et ne pas revoir rentré Grey inquiétait énormément le mage de feu. Il commençait à tourner en rond dans la pièce principale et s'imaginait le pire des scénarios qui pouvait arriver : en partant chercher Grey, il le trouvait accroché sur un mur maintenu avec des barres de fer au niveau des mains, éventré comme le corbeau dans la boite mais aussi le corps mutilé comme celui de Lisanna. Un frisson le parcouru, non rien ne lui était arrivé et il allait bientôt rentrer...Mais quand ?

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui approchait de la porte fit sortir le rosé de ses pensées, il se rapprocha et attendit que la porte s'ouvre.

Le mage de glace n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas dans la maison que Natsu lui sauta littéralement dessus ayant reconnue l'odeur de son compagnon.

-t'était ou ?! t'en a mis du temps pour rentrer!

Grey ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il faisait tout pour ne pas informer Natsu de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Portant sa main dans ses cheveux détournant légèrement la tête.

-Oh rien je re...

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?!

Natsu le coupa tout en tenant la tête de Grey, il avait remarqué le sang qui suintait de son crane, il posa délicatement ses doigts sur la blessure, la brûler serait la meilleure chose à faire. Pourtant un sifflement, lui indiqua de ne rien faire.

-Natsu...appui pas si fort, ça fait mal non d'un chien!

-...désolé.

Il le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine, partit à la salle de bain puis revint avec des bandages. La crainte de Grey s'accentua, il ne savait pas vraiment si Natsu était capable de le soigner.

-T'es sur de ce que tu fais ?

-Mais oui arrête voir d'être une telle chochotte

-Je suis pas AIE!

Natsu venait de tapoter sur la plaie avec un coton imbibé d'alcool, il soupira devant la réaction qu'il décrivait puéril de son compagnon. Grey lui, siffla de douleur il avait envi de frapper son débile de petit ami, merde il aurait au moins pu le prévenir avant d'agir.

Avec une compresse et un bout de sparadrap, il lui fit un pansement pour arrêter le saignement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Natsu s'était assis en face de Grey, le regardant intensément. Aucun d'eux n'osait prendre la parole. Le mage de feu se tortillait ses doigts pour enfin prendre la parole.

- Ouais et bien, c'est peu-être pas moi qui devrait être protégé au bout du compte, mais plutôt toi.

-Oh c'est bon Natsu c'est juste des gamins qui s'amusent à faire des blagues.

Grey essayait de rassurer en disant ça. Quelques mois auparavant il avait vu cette bande de voyou entrain de faire des bêtises dans la rue, c'est pour ça il avait l'air de croire à cette hypothèse.

-Alors pour toi, une boîte avec un oiseau mort dedans, c'est simplement une blague?!

Grey soupira légèrement. Natsu était plus têtu qu'il pensait.

-Oui peu être bien. Enfin j'en sais rien et puis je m'en fiche un peu…

Natsu secoua vivement la tête.

-Il faut pas que tu prennes ça à la légère!Et comment tu as fait pour t'ouvrir à la tête hein ?!Grey... j'ai pas envi qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Lisanna. Surtout pas à toi!

Natsu avait haussé la voix mais il fini par baisser la tête, entant entrain de revoir dans son esprit, le corps de Lisanna étendu sur le bitume, le rendait encore mal même triste. Et pire si ça viendrai à arriver à Grey, il s'en remettrait jamais. C'est vrai, Natsu s'était imaginé, après leurs disputes, vivre sans son glaçon. En l'espace d'une journée il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir, la présence de Grey était devenue indispensable. Il jugea même qu'il était trop épris de lui.

Perdue dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas remarqué que Grey le regardait du coin de l'œil, ayant bien remarqué son expression. C'était tellement rare de voir le mage de feu dans cet état. Il lui tendit sa main, espérant que Natsu saurait accepter.

-Allez viens là...

Le mage de feu releva la tête, quelques larmes avaient perlé dans le coin de ses yeux. Sans perdre de temps, Natsu prit sa main et se mit assit sur les genoux de son petit ami. Enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et pour finir il déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Grey.

-Promets moi qu'il ne t'arrivera rien...s'il te plaît...promet le...

Grey pouvait sentir la détresse de son compagnon. Il se sentait mal car il ne pouvait pas lui assurer. Vu le contenu de la boîte, ainsi que le message. Il était certain que quelque chose finirait par lui arrivé. La question était : Quand?

-Tu sais Natsu, c'est toi qui doit être protégé...

-Mais j'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on le fasse!

-C'est le maître, on sait jamais et savoir que quelqu'un t'observe...j'aime pas ça.

Natsu secoua la tête.

-Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait ça?

-Je sais pas, et on a déjà eu cette discussion la dernière fois. On a pas besoin de revenir là dessus.

Natsu ronchonna alors qu'il se blottit un peu plus dans l'étreinte de son bien aimé.

-Bon ben qu'est ce qu'on fait?

-Hum je sais pas.. qu'est ce que tu veux faire?

-Etre avec toi me suffit amplement.

Grey sourit aux paroles de Natsu et le tira dans un baiser passionné. Le jeune homme souleva le mage de feu poussant le paquet de la table pour y déposer Natsu. Grey le regarda doucement passant une main sur son visage.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique...Natsu.

Le jeune homme rougit à l'annonce de son compagnon, le tirant plus près de lui. Il en profita pour enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches de Grey. Il attrapa le menton du corbeau et l'embrassa à son tour.

-Et toi alors...

il secoua la tête, amusé, tirant doucement la précieuse écharpe du dragonslayer. Puis il la posa délicatement sous les yeux presque meurtriés de celui-ci au cas ou Grey ne faisait pas attention.

Après l'avoir posé, le mage de glace reporta son attention sur son partenaire. Il laissa courir le bout de ses doigts, dans l'ouverture de la veste, sur la peau halé du dragonslayer. Celui-ci frissonna de plaisir au contact du froid. Voyant ça, Grey fini par enlever l'habit tout en embrassant Natsu, le baiser devint plus passionné et langoureux, ou un combat entre c'était mis en place pour la domination mais Natsu échoua lamentablement, gémissant dans le baiser. Le mage de feu fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de Grey avec une moue boudeuse, lui murmurant:

-J'ai jamais de chance, t'es toujours en caleçon...

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche de Grey, alors qu'il se mit à embrasser son cou et jouant avec le point sensible de Natsu, sa cicatrice. Le mage de feu laissa s'échapper un gémissement à ce contact. Alors que Grey continuait de titiller son petit dragon, tous deux finirent par se retrouver en boxer, chacun voulut aller plus loin. Mais la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds entra dans la pièce.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent prit au dépourvut, couper dans leurs élans.

-Lucy?! dirent tous deux en cœur.

la constellationniste les regardaient en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement irrité de ce qu'elle voyait.

-Euh qu'est ce que vous faites?

* * *

**J'avoue, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. Et comme d'habitude je coupe au mauvais moment.. mais c'est le but non ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Désolé pour le retard dû à toutes ses fêtes de fin d'années, mais le chapitre est là. Un peu plus long que d'habitude mais bon. Et désolé aussi pour les quelques fautes qui sont peut-être passé entre.

* * *

Grey et Natsu se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, l'un étant rouge de honte tandis que l'autre était énervé, en effet Lucy les avaient interrompues alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'être entraînés dans des ébats torrides. Natsu secoua la tête en regardant son bien aimé, bien-sûr Grey avait bien remarqué son énervement, se penchant sur son amant il y déposa un baiser fiévreux et passionné. Promesse qu'ils reprendraient leurs activités très vite. En se séparant de Natsu, Grey lui chuchota :

-Va donc t'habiller...il n'y a que moi qui peut te voir de cette manière.

Natsu hocha la tête amusée devant la légère possession de Grey, lui rappelant au passage que c'était la même chose pour lui.

Alors que Grey se dégageait de Natsu pour le laisser partir, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux le corps parfait du mage de feu, voir les magnifiques abdominaux bien dessinés lui donnait une envie irrémédiable de s'approcher et de caresser sa peau d'une chaleur hors norme. Mais pourtant son regard était en train de dériver à un endroit se trouvant plutôt au niveau de son bas ventre, suivant avec un grand plaisir le début de la ligne en V de son propriétaire. La seule chose qui la fît sortir de ses doux rêves, rempli de plaisir avec son dragon. Certes c'était un détail futile, mais beaucoup trop pour elle car Natsu ne portait pas ce genre de sous-vêtement non elle reconnaîtrait entre mille les boxers du mage de glace, à force de le voir toujours habillé de la sorte. En effet pourquoi Natsu portait les caleçons de son amoureux. Tout simplement parce que Grey avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de lui dérober ses boxers ayant trop la flemme le matin de chercher les siens. Et c'était aussi un peu pour taquiner Grey, il avait une tête inestimable à chaque fois qu'il se mettait en colère pour ça.

Natsu se sentait observer, il avait beau regarder Grey il se rendait bien compte que le corbeau ne le regardait point, étant occupé à ramasser ses vêtements et ceux de son compagnon. Il leva la tête et vit avec horreur que ce regard perçant qui été sur lui, n'était autre que celui de Lucy. Se levant d'un coup rapide il attrapa les épaules de Grey, celui-ci fût surpris par sa réaction.

-Natsu qu'est ce qu'il t'ar..

-Toi viens avec moi maintenant!

L'intonation qu'il prit inquiétait un peu Grey, tout de suite il commençait à croire qu'il avait fait quelque chose de travers, quelque chose qui lui avait déplu? Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir car en quelques secondes il se retrouvait dans leur chambre, avec un Natsu qui avait l'air paniqué mais aussi toujours en colère.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire ici ? Et à cette heure là

-Je ne sais pas Natsu, j'en ai aucune idée et pourquoi quelle heure est-il ?

Natsu le regarda avec une expression confuse, s'adossant contre la porte il pointa le réveil qui était posé sur le chevet. Le jeune homme ne put que suivre la direction indiquée par Natsu. Il resta choqué en voyant qu'il était presque minuit.

Les deux mages s'habillèrent en vitesses puis ils sortirent de la chambre.

Lucy était toujours dans leur maison, cependant elle ne se trouva plus sur le pallier de la porte. Non elle s'était tranquillement installé bien à l'aise sur le canapé, les jambes croisées et le regard rivé sur la chambre. Elle frappait frénétiquement son pied contre le plancher en lâchant un soupir. Étant très peu satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait vu, Grey, toujours là? C'était impossible la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était entrain de lentement perdre connaissance, à ce moment là, elle se sentait incroyablement bien. Plus personne ne pouvait l'empêcher d'être avec son Natsu! Un coup plus fort retentit dans la pièce, merde! Elle avait tout prévu, Natsu en ne revoyant pas Grey venir commencerait à s'inquiéter, il sortirait pour le chercher et là, il le retrouverait inconscient croyant que son Grey était mort.

Bam deuxième choc après la mort de l'autre idiote, comme Lucy l'appelle, il aurait besoin de réconfort et elle serait là pour lui. Puis les choses se seraient faite Natsu aurait vite oublié Grey pour une belle fille comme elle, pardon pour elle !

Mais non, non rien ne c'est passé comme elle le voulait Grey était encore là. Mais plus pour longtemps, demain elle s'occuperait de lui définitivement. Un rire avec diabolique s'échappa de ses lèvres quand les deux garçons entrèrent dans le salon ce qui la stoppa net.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre chez nous et à cette heure en plus ?! Rugit Natsu sous l effet de la colère, pourtant tenir la main de son corbeau l'aidait à estomper un peu cette rage soudaine.

Bien-sûr, Lucy avait tout prévue, elle les regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit.

-La propriétaire a osé me mettre à la porte de chez moi et j'avais nul part où aller...

Grey eût comme un mauvais pressentiment en l'écoutant parler...Est-ce qu'elle pourrait être responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé plutôt? Non il ne pouvait pas y croire Lucy ne ferait jamais ça elle n'est pas comme ça.

-Ouais sauf que t'aurais pu aller au dortoir de Fairy Tail

-Mais je voulais pas affronter le regard de terreur d'Erza...

Les deux se regardèrent avec un air réellement septique.

-De toute manière vous allez pas laisser une amie à la porte pas vrai ?

-Pourquoi devraient-on te laisser rester? Tu es venu nous déranger alors que nous étions bien tous les deux. Rétorqua Natsu, agacé.

-Je m'en fou je reste quand même, c'est pour toutes les fois ou tu t'es incrusté chez moi, et dans Mon lit.

Natsu se rembrunit légèrement aux paroles de la blonde et ne put que céder mais seulement pour le moment.

-Bon ok mais demain tu trouve un autre endroit où dormir !

Lucy hocha simplement la tête, bien qu'elle ait la ferme intention de rester. Elle s'installa confortablement dans le canapé que Natsu avait du déplié pour elle, sans aucune envie réelle de le faire. Mais au moment où il allait partir Lucy l'attrapa et le força à s'allonger près d'elle. A ce moment le mage de feu se senti extrêmement mal à l'aise, essayant de sortir de son étreinte mais elle le tenait fermement. Cherchant Grey du regard pour qu'il l'aide mais i n'était pas là. Il entendit Lucy murmurer "tu es enfin dans mes bras", des frissons le parcouraient rien qu'en y pensant.

-Lucy lâche-moi maintenant.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un son de mécontentement.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester dormir avec moi ?

-Tu pose la question ? Parce que je veux seulement être avec mon petit-ami.

A ce moment là il sentit la prise sur lui se desserrer, alors il en profitât pour s'extirper et partir tout droit dans sa chambre sans un mot.

Pendant ce temps Grey avait trouvé refuge dans sa chambre, ayant quitté la pièce au moment où il avait eu cet étrange sentiment au fond de lui, c'est vrai que toute cette histoire le travaillait plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû. Il commença à partir dans une étrange réflexion, reprenant chaque événement qui était survenu. D'abord la mort de Lisanna, bizarre, il n'y avait pas d'empreinte à vue d'œil. Mais il savait que la famille Strauss avait demandé au maître de vérifier, s'il y avait par chance, ne serait-ce qu'une infime particule magique qui pourrait éventuellement identifier le tueur, demain il irait voir Elfmann pour avoir quelques informations en plus. Ensuite, lui qui c'est fait "attaquer" dans la rue. Il ne voulait plus vraiment y penser. Quelque chose s'imposait dans son esprit, comme une vérité, avant tout il y avait une personne qui était relié à Lisanna et lui-même. Cette personne n'était autre que...Natsu. Il commençait vraiment à craindre qu'il arrive quelque chose à Natsu maintenant qu'il avait trouvé cet étrange lien. Il avait certes l'impression qu'il répétait ça plusieurs fois depuis le début, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'inquiéter de ce qui pouvait lui arriver de nouveau, toutes ses pensées étaient pour la personne qui partageait sa vie, et ce pour toujours.

Il fût troublé dans toutes ses réflexions par l'entrée tonitruante d'une touffe de cheveux roses, la dite personne se jetât littéralement dans le lit en se cachant sous les draps. La seule chose que le mage de glace sentit, c'était un poids qui était entrain de s'étaler sur son ventre accompagné d'une douce chaleur. Grey souleva délicatement la couverture pour y trouver Natsu. Le visage inquiet il s'aventura à lui demander ce qu'il avait.

-Eh...qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

-chut-le stoppa Natsu- tait toi..ne dis rien et...sert moi juste contre toi...

Grey hocha simplement la tête et se mit dans une position adéquate puis il enlaça son bien-aimé de dos, cependant Natsu se retourna et se blottie dans les bras de son compagnon la tête posée sur son torse. Le corbeau pouvait sentir la main de Natsu serrer avec une certaine force son bras. Il comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sauf que, Natsu se saurait rien dire, il lui a clairement fait comprendre de ne rien demander en gardant le silence et il respecterait sa demande aussi silencieuse soit-elle. Il savait qu'il finirait par se confier à lui comme d'habitude. Il avait clairement remarqué un changement radical dans leurs relations et ce depuis qu'ils sont ensembles. Grey avait découvert une facette de Natsu qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, certes il y avait encore des disputes entre eux mais Natsu pouvait aussi se montrer tendre et attentionné. Quant à lui, il faisait tout pour que soit le plus heureux possible. Et pour le moment, il s'en sortait relativement bien. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Grey passa sa main dans les cheveux de Natsu pour le consoler, c'était la seule chose qu'il se contenta de faire. Sentant le souffle chaud sur son torse nue devenir plus calme et lent, il comprit que son dragonslayer s'était endormi et un rapide regard sur son visage d'ange ne fît que confirmer ses dires. Finissant par lui aussi, s'endormir dans la chaleur réconfortante de son amoureux.

* * *

Loin de là, dans une autre chambre se trouvant à Fairy Hill. Charuru était épris dans un rêve très agité. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se réveilla en sursaut. La vision qu'elle venait d'avoir se trouve être un horrible cauchemar. Dans son rêve, elle avait vu une personne qui tenait un corps inerte dans ses bras. Elle pouvait ressentir les larmes et la tristesse. Ainsi qu'une énorme détresse. Puis il y avait une autre personne debout un rire diabolique résonnait de sa bouche. On aurait pu dire que cette personne venait de briser à tout jamais l'autre personne en lui arrachant à tout jamais son bonheur.

Charuru espérait que cette vision ne se réalisera pas, elle ne voulait pas. Car la personne inerte, elle la connaissait que trop bien. Il fallait à tout prix les prévenir, c'est ce qu'elle se décida à faire des le lendemain.

* * *

Le jour J arrivait pour Lucy, elle avait tout préparé à la minute où elle vit Grey encore présent dans la vie de Natsu. Toute la nuit elle avait réfléchi, cherchant le meilleur moyen pour se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute, au fond la réponse était très simple, l'empoisonner. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'elle n'avait aucun répit, même si Grey était son ami, il était celui qui la séparait de son Natsu et donc de son bonheur. Alors qu'elle regardait l'horloge pour voir qu'il était presque 11 heures et que les garçons n'étaient toujours pas levés. En s'approchant de la porte elle entendit des rires étouffés mais aussi des murmures, ce qui l'agaçait énormément, elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'ouvrir la porte et de les séparer. L'envie se fît plus grande quand elle entendit l'échange d'une multitude de baiser. Elle se recula assez vite de la porte ayant entendu un mouvement venant de la chambre.. Elle partit s'asseoir sur une chaise en prenant en main une tasse. Ainsi elle pouvait leur faire croire qu'elle était comme ça depuis peu.

Natsu fût le premier à sortir de la chambre, quand elle le vit un sourire illumina son visage mais elle fût déçue de le voir déjà habillé et aucun morceau de peau n'était visible, Grey le regardait amuser en le suivant, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Lucy se leva pour les accueillir enfin surtout Natsu, elle était prête à lui sauter au cou quand il dévia littéralement sa trajectoire, se mettant assit après avoir préparé leurs petits déjeuners à tous les deux. Tapotant la place libre à côté de lui il regardait avec une tête encore à moitié endormie. C'est avec grand plaisir que Grey vint se mettre à côté de lui. Lucy les accompagna cassant le silence.

-Au fait Natsu, j'ai oublié de te dire...

Devant son moment de suspense Grey et Natsu se regardèrent. Profitant de ce moment Lucy vida quelques gouttes d'une substance bleue dans le bol au mage de glace, personne ne remarquant rien.

-J'ai pris une mission pour toi et moi on part cette après-midi.

Grey allait boire une gorgée de sa boisson quand Lucy a repris la parole mais il reposa sa tasse avec force. Natsu savait pertinemment pourquoi il avait fait ça, il était d'accord avec tous ce que Grey allait dire ;

-Alors la ma grande, il est hors de question Natsu ne par plus en mission avec toi ! Lança-il furieusement.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Rétorqua Lucy un tantinet énervé.

-Tu ose demander pourquoi ? La bonne blague. Tu veux peut-être que je rafraîchisse ta mémoire. La dernière fois qu'il est allé en mission, seul avec toi, il est rentré dans un état lamentable.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ?

La colère de Grey ne faisait qu'augmenter,

-Je me souviens très bien de ce jour là. Natsu était rentré avec de multiples blessures, elles n'avaient même pas été soignées. C'est sur lui avait son sourire radieux aux lèvres, bien-sûr il souriait pour ne pas que je m'inquiète mais quelques secondes après il s'est écroulé dans mes bras. Tout ça parce que tu es pas fichu de t'investir dans une putin de mission, t'es juste bonne à te cacher derrière les autres et les laisser se prendre les coups à ta place.

Je te jure que si tu te serais trouvé en face de moi à ce moment là…ta tête se retrouvait encastrer dans le mur.

La respiration de Grey était lourde et quelque peu rapide. Natsu déposa sa main sur le bras de son compagnon et secoua légèrement la tête. Il avait bien vu que Lucy n'en avaient strictement rien à faire de ce qu'il lui disait.

-Alors c'est chez toi qu'il est venu ce jour là ?

-Encore heureux, t'as même pas été capable de me soigner quand on était sur place. Répondit Natsu

Elle le regarda bouche bé, comment pouvait-il dire ça. Elle allait prendre soin de lui mais non il a fallu que Natsu aille chez cet abruti de mage de glace.

Pour se détendre Grey prit, enfin au plus grand plaisir de la constellationniste , une gorgée de son café tout en soupirant de frustration.

Le jeune homme trouva un léger goût à la boisson puis il sentit une sensation désagréable mais non douloureuse, qui se traduisait par quelques picotements au niveau de ses doigts, suivi d'engourdissement se propageant dans ses bras. Il se leva brusquement sous les yeux brillants de Lucy.

Elle se devait de garder une expression stoïque et impassible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Au fond d'elle, elle jubilait car s'en était fini de Grey cette fois, en pour de bon.

Il posa son regard sur Natsu, un regard plein de douleur.

Le mage de feu prit la main de Grey, il ouvrit les yeux en grand, sa main était d'une telle froideur, inhabituel même s'il était un mage de glace.

Le cœur de Natsu commença à accélérer, il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout fut confirmé quand Grey s'écroula. Natsu eu juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il tombe complètement parterre. Lucy se précipita vers eux, faisant semblant d'être inquiète.

Natsu souleva le corps inerte de son ami,

-T'approches pas de lui. Dit-il dangereusement à Lucy.

-Mais Natsu qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Je veux juste vous aider.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?! Grey allait très bien en ce levant.

-Tu débloques, je ne lui ai absolument rien fait. Elle s'approcha un peu plus près.

-T'es sourde ! Je t'ai dit de pas t'approcher..

Lucy recula, ça risquait d'être plus difficile qu'elle imagine Tandis que Natsu conduit Grey dans la chambre. Aussitôt il utilisa la lacrima de télé communication pour joindre Happy, qui avait décidé de déménager chez Wendy pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux tourtereaux. L'exeed avait accepté de venir prendre soin de Grey le temps que Natsu s'absente quelques heures.

Le dragonslayer resta au près de Grey, une lueur de peur brillait dans ses yeux. Le sentiment d'être impuissant ne faisait que grandir, de plus en plus, au fond de lui. Il caressa légèrement le visage endormi de Grey, pourquoi croyait-il que le mage de glace n'allait pas survivre. Il ne devait pas penser à ça Grey était plus fort que la mort. Il allait pas l'abandonner pas vrai ? Il secoua la tête non mais à quoi il pensait? bien-sûr, il finira par se réveiller une fois qu'il aurait l'antidote.

Happy entra peu de temps après par la fenêtre de la chambre, ce qui signifiait pour le mage de feu qu'il pouvait partir. C'est vrai, il aurait pu laisser Lucy s'occuper de Grey mais un mauvais sentiment lui disait le contraire et il avait plus confiance en Happy qu'en elle. Il ferma à clefs la porte de la chambre puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, qu'il trouvait vraiment trop froid, de Grey. Il quitta donc la maison aussi rapidement que possible.

Natsu se mit à courir, à en perdre haleine, les larmes aux yeux qu'il refusait de laisser coulé, rejoignant au plus vite la maison de polyussica. Dans l'espoir qu'elle trouve un remède pour sauver Grey.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus rapide que le précédent. **_

_**(désolé pour les fautes passagères et merci pour vos avis ) **_

_**Dislamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_

* * *

Quand Natsu quitta la maison, il ne fût pas d'une grande discrétion, Lucy l'avait entendu. Aussitôt elle se précipita par la fenêtre et le vit courir à vive allure. "Mauvais choix Natsu, tu le laisse seul, qui c'est ce que je peux faire maintenant". Un sourire ornait son visage signe de victoire peut-être? Non elle savait pertinemment que le chemin pour atteindre son but était encore bien long. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas, elle allait accélérer les choses. Enfin, elle trouvait que la partie qu'elle consacrait à Grey était allé beaucoup trop vite. Un peu trop facile même, au moins ce poison avait eu l'effet escompté, elle remerciera Virgo plus tard.

Lucy se dirigea vers le plan de travail, où elle avait déposé la fiole remplit de ce liquide bleue. Cependant elle ne le trouva point. Où pouvait-il se trouver? Et qui aurait pu le prendre ?

Natsu, bien-sûr elle aurait dû s'en douter. C'était pour ça qu'il avait quitté la maison! Tenté de trouver un remède. Quel idiot celui-là, il n'en trouvera pas puisqu'il n'en existe pas. Oh et puis il avait bien le droit de rêver, avant de redescendre sur terre et affronter la terrible vérité.

Lucy était extrêmement fière d'elle et ses pensées, aussi noirs soient-elle ne la dérangeait plus du tout.

Elle s'avançait d'un pas ferme près de la double porte de la chambre, c'est vrai qu'elle remarquait seulement comme leurs maisons était une beauté incroyable. Dans un style un peu anciens mais tout en ayant quelques touches de modernes. C'était à leurs images en faite, simple et complexe, avec des tons froids et des tons chauds. On peut dire que les deux amoureux avaient prît un réel plaisir à décorer cette maison depuis leur achat.

Mais elle sortit vite ses "belles" pensées, pour reporter son attention vers ce qu'elle comptait faire quand des paroles la firent s'arrêter.

-aller Grey tiens le coup...Natsu a vraiment besoin de toi! Tu sais même si je vis plus avec vous, il parle beaucoup de toi et à chaque fois il rayonne de joie. Alors abandonne pas...

La voix du petit chat bleu s'estompa. Il était autant affecté que son ami de toujours, Grey avait été présent auprès de lui depuis sa naissance, certes pas de la même manière que Natsu. Sauf que, depuis leurs misent en couple il avait prît le temps, tout comme le mage de feu, de re découvrir le jeune homme. Happy l'avait toujours crû froid et distant pourtant non il ne l'était pas, du moins en présence de Natsu, l'exeed savait très bien que le mage de feu y était pour beaucoup. C'est tout ces efforts, tout ce qu'ils avaient construits, c'était toutes ces petites choses qui les avaient autant soudés l'un à l'autre.

La pression sur la poignée fit sursauter le pauvre chat, qui se posta au devant du lit.

Il protégera Grey comme il l'a dit à Natsu et il était hors de question qu'il échoue!

-Happy je sais que tu es la ! Laisse moi entré dans cette chambre sale matou !

-Non! Répondit il le regard plein de détermination.

La jeune femme émit un rire

-qu'est ce que tu essayes de prouver ? Tu pourras pas m'empêcher de rentrer, ni d'approcher Grey !

-Si et Natsu a fermé la porte à clef, exprès pour toi !

-Pour moi hein? Il a donc peur pour son petit ami...ridicule tout ça est pathétique!

Derrière la porte Happy ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi.

-Lucy...pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Question stupide. Natsu m'appartient, je l'ai toujours aimé et il n'aurait jamais dû sortir avec Grey non jamais. Et ça été sa plus grande erreur. Maintenant c'est lui qui en paye les frais.

-Mais...Grey était ton ami...

-arrête de chouinier Happy, je ne regrette en rien ce que j'ai fait. Et laisse-moi entrer maintenant!

S'énerve Lucy, elle appela l'un de ses esprits, Torus pour être plus précis, lui ne mit pas longtemps à défoncer les portes. En un instant elle fût dans la pièce, Happy essaya de l'arrêter mais elle me mit pas longtemps avant de le mettre K.O en l'envoyant valser dans le mur.

Tout ce bruit donnait encore plus mal à la tête au mage de glace, il ne pût retenir un gémissement de douleur. Il réussi à ouvrir avec peine les yeux, il avait tellement froid, ce qui l'étonnait énormément, mais pourtant sa peau était brûlante, remplie de gouttes de sueur. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir Happy allonger au sol et Lucy s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?...arrête Lucy...

* * *

Ce matin, personne n'était encore arrivé à la guilde, Elfmann et Mirajane étaient donc tous deux seul, pourtant un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'envie de parler depuis la mort de Lisanna, Mirajane avait essayé de garder son sourire mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ce masque toute la journée. Le seul moment où elle pouvait complètement se lâcher, c'était le soir. Elle avait perdu sa sœur une deuxième fois et c'était trop pour la barman .

Une larme dévalait sur sa joue, elle revoyait le visage souriant de Lisanna, la joie qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle était revenue d'edolas mais aussi la peur qu'elle avait eue sur l'île de tensho. Maintenant elle ne reviendra plus. Comment quelqu'un a t-il pût faire une chose horrible.

Elfmann était dans le même état d'esprit que Mira, après tout elle était aussi sa petite sœur. Les deux se soutenaient mutuellement, même la guilde était la pour eux. Ils savaient très bien que de nombreux mages cachait eux aussi leurs tristesses. Après tout, ils leur avaient demandé d'agir de la sorte. Seulement quelques fois des membres venaient leurs dirent quelques messages de soutiens.

La seule chose qu'ils attendaient, ce n'était autre que les résultats des tests pour la mort de Lisanna.

* * *

Il avait cette terrible impression qu'il n'arriverai jamais à destination. Courir encore et toujours dans cette forêt. Pourquoi elle devait habiter à l'opposé de chez eux, et au milieu de cette saleté de forêt!

Oui c'est vrai qu'il était entrain de craquer, il avait aussi peur, peur d'échouer et Happy comment allait-il? Et Grey est-ce qu'il est toujours vivant?

Le mage de feu avait honte d'avouer mais une énorme par de lui, pensait que le mage de glace n'était plus parmi nous. Pourtant une autre part de lui, lui disait d'y croire. Peut-être même qu'Ul veillait sur son élève.

Il secoua légèrement la tête et arriva enfin à destination. Natsu ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la maisonnette, certes sans autorisation mais cela relevait d'un cas d'extrême urgence.

-eh oh il y a quelqu'un? Polyussica j'ai besoin de vous!

Étonnamment il n'eût aucune réponse, alors la panique le prit. Le dragonslayer chercha partout dans la maison, toutes les pièces; le dehors et aussi tous les alentours mais personne n'était là.

Natsu mit ses mains sur sa tête, les yeux légèrement froncés, en tournant sur place.

-Non non... c'est pas possible...bordel elle devrait être là!

Il frappa plusieurs arbres à porter, essayant d'évacué sa colère mais aussi sa frustration.

Une fois calmé, il éclata en sanglot.

-Je suis désolé Grey...

Dans son esprit, se dessinait un visage joyeux, son visage. Cette simple pensée l'aida plus que jamais, le mage de feu se remit sur ses pieds.

-J'ai pas dit que j'allais abandonner.

Enfin si il avait abandonné lorsqu'il trouva la maison vide.

* * *

De retour à la guilde, le maître venait d'arriver avec, bien-sûr, Polyussica.

En effet, grâce à la soigneuse ils ont trouvés des informations capitales sur la mort de Lisanna, à partir de là ils auront plus de facilité à retrouver le meurtrier de leur sœur.

Le maître avait une expression grave, le genre d'expression qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Tous prirent place autour d'une table, ils auraient ainsi plus facile pour discuter.

Le maître fût le premier à prendre la parole , bien-sûr il savait que cette révélation allait être dur pour le frère et la sœur sachant que la plaie n'était pas encore cicatrisée.

-avant de vous dire ce que nous savons, j'aimerai savoir comment vous vous sentez.

Mirajane baissa légèrement la tête.

-c'est dur…très dur mais on essaye de tenir le coup

-oui un homme doit être fort…

C'est vrai Elfmann gardait toujours ses répliques d'homme mais au fond de lui, il n'arrivait pas à être aussi fort. Le maitre n'ajouta rien sur ce fait.

-Très bien, alors nous avons réussi à trouver de fines particules de magie sur Lisanna.

-Ces traces de magies appartiennent à Loki et à une autre personne. On peut juste affirmer qu'il s'agit de la magie d'une constellationniste. Ajouta Polyussica.

-C'est…la magie de Lucy…mais pourquoi Loki aurait fait ça ?

-Loki est contrôlé par Lucy, de ce fait, et j'ai le regret de dire ça, que Lucy soit impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre dans la mort de Lisanna.

Un silence s'abattit dans la salle, Lucy responsable de tout, mais c'est juste impossible elle n'est pas comme ça. Durant ce long silence, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent avec fracas, ce qui surprit tous le monde. Les yeux en grands devant la personne qui arrivait vers eux d'un pas rapide.

-Natsu ?! dirent-ils tous en cœur.

Le mage de feu reprenait son souffle, alors qu'il dirigea son regard vers la vielle dame.

-Je vous ai enfin trouvé…

Polyussica le regarda un peu confus.

-Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? tu m'as l'air d'être en très bonne santé.

Natsu secoua la tête essayant de dire des mots cohérents, étant complètement à bout de souffle, à cause de sa course sans fin.

-Non…pas moi…c'est Grey…il est pas bien du tout.

Makarov le regarda du coin de l'œil

-Explique nous en quoi il n'est pas bien ?

Natsu leurs raconta donc l'histoire, en commençant par cette boite qu'ils avaient reçu puis la blessure que Grey avait eu à la tête. Il termina par dire que Lucy était venu squatté chez eux et que le lendemain alors qu'il allait bien au réveil et après il était mal.

Bien-sûr lorsque Lucy fût cité la famille Strauss releva la tête tandis que Natsu tendit la fameuse fiole que Lucy cherchait.

-J'ai juste trouvé ça…mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Hum…La soigneuse ouvrit la fiole et sentit, directement elle sut ce qu'elle contenait. Mais le dire sans que le dragonslayers ne s'effondre. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être sentimentale.

-Ce que contient celle bouteille…c'est de l'aconite.

-Et qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

-Un puissant poison. Je suis désolé mais à l'heure qu'il est, ton compagnon doit être mort.

-Q..quoi ?! dis moi que c'est une blague !

Le mage de feu bouillonnait sur place, il espérait tant. Cet échec lui mettait un réel coup au moral.

-Mais…il n'est pas pur ça veux dire que qu'avec ça je peux te faire un antidote.

Relevant la tête Natsu sauta de joie et embrassa la soigneuse.

-Natsu, méfit toi de Lucy .

-Pourquoi papi ?

-Rien pour l'instant soigne Grey .

Il ne voulait pas annoncer tous de suite leur découverte.

* * *

Plus tard Natsu retourna chez eux avec l'antidote, cette fois Grey allait s'en sortir, il n'avait plus de doute là dessus. Un sourire trônait sur son visage. Bien-sûr il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le maître lui avait demandé de ce méfier de Lucy. C'est vrai qu'il avait refusé son aide car au fond il pensait réellement qu'elle était responsable. En arrivant devant la porte il souffla un coup et entra.

La ce fut la surprise du siècle, Grey debout à coté de Lucy, c'est quoi ce délire.

-Grey… tu vas mieux ?

-Encore heureux si j'aurais attendu sur toi je serai mort depuis belle lurette.

Le pauvre mage de feu ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

-Mais je suis allé voir Polyussica pour toi ?

Le mage de glace haussa les épaules.

-Réellement je m'en fiche et tu veux que je te dise une chose ?

-Q..Quoi ? La voix de Natsu se faisait tremblante.

-Je t'ai jamais aimé. J'ai juste joué avec toi, comme une sorte de passe temps.

Natsu resta bouche bée.

-A vrai dire je comprends pourquoi tous le monde t'a abandonné : ta famille et même Ignir.

Natsu se mordit la lèvre, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas connue ses parents mais Grey n'avait pas le droit de dire ça !

-Peut-être qu'ils ton mêmes abandonnés parce qu'ils te méprisaient tellement, ils en sont venues à souhaiter ta mort. Et ton Ignir il existait réellement ou ce n'est que pure invention de ta part ?

-C'est un mensonge! Ignir m'aimait! C'était ma famille!" Au moment où Natsu parlait, il a vu le visage de Gray avec un sourire, un large, cruel, rusé, sourire.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison sur un certain nombre de choses, peut-être que Natsu était inutile et horrible, non désirés et indigne. Il secouait la tête immédiatement, jamais de sa vie il n'avait

pensé qu'autant d'horribles paroles pouvaient venir de la bouche du mage de glace.

Natsu n'avait jamais ressenti autant de douleur, sa poitrine lui faisait mal et ce n'était pas une blessure physique.

Il sourit tristement comme il entend Grey dire ses derniers mots,

-Quelqu'un comme toi ne sera jamais aimé.

-Je sais… le mage de feu l'avait dit tranquillement avec un sourire amer sur son visage qui était encore plus froid que la magie de Grey,

Après quelques minutes de silence entre eux et la spectatrice, Natsu s'est retourné et s'éloigna rapidement, sans regarder en arrière, même pas une fois pour voir l'expression sur le visage de Gray, Lucy, elle était plus que satisfaite de son plan.

Pourtant arrivé au milieu de la rue, Natsu sorti la fiole qui était destiné à Grey et une phrase revint dans son esprit.

« Grey ne saura pas guérir sans ce médicament car il n'existe aucun autre moyen ».

Et la ce fut la réalité qu'il le frappa : on venait de le dupé et en beauté.

* * *

_**Voila un nouveau chapitre, alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**à bientôt pour la suite**_


	7. Chapter 7

disclamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Merci pour vos avis et à Arthemysia pour l'idée qu'elle m'a donné.

Bonne lecture

(désolé pour les fautes restantes)

* * *

Natsu fulminait sur place, comment a-t-on osé se jouer de lui et le pire de tout en utilisant son propre petit ami. Cette personne ayant la même apparence, la même voix, les mêmes expressions…Il aurai dû le remarquer tout de suite. En plus Grey n'aurait jamais dit toute ces horreurs encore moins jouer avec ses sentiments envers Ignir et ses parents, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de copier l'apparence des gens, Gemini l'esprit de Lucy cependant si il avait prît l'apparence de Grey, ça voulait dire…

Sans réfléchir et dans un excès de rage, il couru droit vers la maison, ses flammes léchant sa peau halée. Bien-sûr il n'allait pas détruire l'habitat mais il allait faire payer la personne responsable de cette putin de mascarade. Maintenant il comprenait ce que voulait dire le maître, c'est vrai, il aurait dû être plus méfiant et rester avec Grey au lieu de partir.

Si il lui est arrivé malheur, le mage de feu s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

Arrivé à bon port, il trouva Lucy assise, jambes croisées, sur une chaise. Elle le regardait ave ce sourire de triomphe.

-Alors mon choux, tu t'es rendu compte de ton erreur maintenant ? Moi j'en était sûr, Grey ne faisait que jouer avec toi…

-Là ferme et m'appelle pas comme ça. Mais t'as raison Lucy, je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur. Aussi stupide soit elle.

Lucy voulait jouer ? Très bien mais elle n'allait pas être seule, car Natsu pouvait se révéler : malin.

Le mage de feu la regardait avec un sourire niai sur le visage.

-Au fait…où est-Grey ?

-Hum sans doute partit…à la salle de bain. Et pourquoi tu t'en souci après ce qu'il t'a dit.

-Juste comme ça, après tout c'est mon petit ami, Lucy.

A ce moment là, le dit Grey vint les rejoindre à la cuisine.

-Tiens encore là toi ?!

-Ouais pourquoi ça te dérange tant que ça ?

Le brun haussa les épaules tout en s'approchant de Lucy.

-Dit Grey t'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

-Euh non rien que tu pourrais avoir.

Natsu laissa s'échapper un petit rire avant de faire glisser un pendentif en forme de croix. Les deux personnes se regardèrent, on pouvait lire une légère appréhension sur leurs visages.

-Maintenant arrête de jouer Lucy, ma patience à des limites.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Le mage de feu pointa Grey du doigt,

-ce n'est pas Grey, c'est juste ton esprit qui a prit son apparence.

-Tu…Tu racontes n'importe quoi ?!

-Ah ouais je peux te le prouver et maintenant même ! Déjà, le vrai Grey aurait tout de suite remarqué qu'il lui manquait son précieux pendentif.

Natsu insista bien sur le mot « précieux »

-deuxième chose et je crois que c'est la plus importante ! Il ne jouerai pas avec mes sentiments.

Lucy resta de marbre, seul sa lèvre tremblait jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire apparaisse.

-C'est bien, tu as vu juste et alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Ou est-il? Je ne te le demanderai pas deux fois…avertit Natsu le regard mauvais.

-Haha tu pourrais être très effrayant mais honnêtement je n'ai pas envi de te le dire.

Le dragonslayer tentait tant bien que mal de se contenir, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas Lucy était entrain de réellement jouer avec ses nerfs. Un dangereux grognement s'échappa de sa gorge.

* * *

Quand Grey reprit enfin conscience, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais sa vision était si floue qu'il fût obligé de les refermer. Il avait du mal à se rappeler où il était et ce qui s'était passé.

Il garda les yeux fermés tout en essayant de faire un effort pour se rappeler ce qui se passait. Il pouvait sentir le sang sur sa langue et sa tête mal comme l'enfer. tout à coup il prit conscience que son corps bougeait et qu'il était appuyé contre quelque chose de ferme, mais souple.

Quand il a finalement ouvert les yeux, il pouvait voir des arbres passer. Encore étourdi et empoissonné , il tourna la tête et vit des cheveux noirs en bataille, un peu comme les siens. L'homme le portait sur son dos à travers la forêt, les bras de Grey balançant au-dessus des épaules de l'autre.

-Qui…qui êtes-vous ? a demandé le mage de glace.

L'homme a légèrement tourné sa tête et quand Grey vit ses yeux, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, tous ses souvenirs sont revenus.

-Tu es réveillé? Désolé très cher, ton beau sommeil n'est pas encore terminée." Il a déclaré avant le mage de glace n'ai pu commencer à paniquer. Il a frappé violemment la tête du corbeau sur un arbre à proximité, le faisant sombrer une fois de plus dans le noir absolu.

* * *

Un combat silencieux se déroulait entre les deux membres de Fairy Tail. L'un gardait ce regard remplit de haine tandis que l'autre souriait avec grand plaisir.

La jeune femme daigna enfin se lever, elle approche son visage près de celui du mage de feu.

-A l'heure qu'il est, il te sera impossible de remonter jusqu'à lui.

-C'est ce que tu crois ? mon flaire me permettra de le retrouver ! hurla-t-il

-Hum hum…j'espère pour toi, alors je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : plus tu essayeras de sauver ton cher Grey, plus il lui arrivera du mal. Et à la fin tu finiras par me supplier, à genoux, d'arrêter et tu seras enfin à moi.

Tout le corps du mage de feu tremblait à l'annonce de Lucy, relevant la tête des larmes de rages avaient perlé aux coins de ses yeux.

-Jamais je ne serai à toi ! Je ne suis pas un objet et j'abandonnerai en aucun cas la seule personne que j'aime !

La constellationniste haussa les épaules puis d'un geste rapide, elle déroba le sérum pour Grey. Le pauvre mage de feu n'eut pas le temps de faire quelque chose car si Lucy venait à lâcher la bouteille et qu'elle casse sur le sol, tout prendrai fin.

-NON ! Redonne le moi !

Lucy lui fit non du doigt,

-Estime toi heureux que je lui fasse parvenir ce serai dommage qu'il perde la vie, maintenant que Tu as lancé ce jeu dès que l'annonce de votre amourette.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Et…Lisanna c'était toi aussi ?

-Mauvais garçon, une question à la fois…

Natsu ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire et il n'eût pas le temps de lui demander, une lumière envahie la pièce et la jeune fille disparue emmener par un de ses esprits.

Prit d'une panique soudaine, il se précipita dans la chambre. Happy se rua sur lui en pleure tandis que Natsu essaya de le calmer.

-Désolé Natsu, j'ai tout fait pour l'en empêcher…

-Non c'est moi, j'aurai pas dû vous laisser seuls.

Le dragonslayer détaillait la pièce, il y avait –et ce qui étonna celui-ci - des débris de glace et aussi des traces de sang. En voyant cela son cœur a raté un battement.

-Grey a essayé de se défendre mais il est tombé à court d'énergie et il a été blessé… annonça Happy.

-Quel idiot…se battre dans son état.

-Natsu…

* * *

Après un sommeil sans rêves, Grey s'était réveillé une fois de plus. Cette fois, il n'a eu aucun problème à se rappeler ce qui s'est passé. Le goût du sang était devenu plus apparent et sa tête batttait douloureux. Il ouvrit les yeux avec un soupir et sous ses yeux, il vit la raison de sa situation désastreuse, Lucy et cet homme.

Il avait du mal à se concentrer, il était sûr que s'il n'était déjà pas assit , il tomberait sur le sol. Même l'écorce de l'arbre lui faisait des égratignures douloureuses dans la chair nue de son dos. Il leva les yeux et vit que ses mains étaient attachées au-dessus de sa tête avec une ligne de pêche, qui tranchait dans sa chair.

-Laisse-moi partir.-Murmura-t-il avec lassitude.-N'as tu pas eu assez amusant?

Lucy laissa échapper un rire sans joie .

-Cool, tu as ruiné ma vie et tu pense que c'est amusant ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi…

Il aurait dû savoir que c'était une chose stupide à dire, mais son orgueil mis aussi son entêtement avait refusé de céder à la peur pour l'instant. Mais son entêtement a été rudement payé avec le poing de l'homme claquant dans son estomac.

Gris se raidit à cause de la douleur, instinctivement il essaya de tirer ses bras vers le bas, mais la ligne de pêche s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chair , gardant ses bras fermement en place. Malgré toute la douleur, il ne laissa pas un son s'échapper.

-Vous êtes sacrément arrogant, Grey." Le corbeau secoua la tête, toujours accroupi devant le mage de glace. "Je me demande combien de temps cela va durer. Maintenant que vous êtes éveillé, le jeu peut commencer."

Maintenant c'est au tour de Gray de rire d'un rire sans joie, mais le mage de glace grimaçait lorsqu'il remarqua que sa poitrine était blessée. Il baissa les yeux et vit une grande tache meurtri sur son côté gauche. La douleur et l'apparence de celle-ci l'a convaincu que sa côte était brisé dit, ça expliquait la respiration pénible qu'il avait désormais , mais c'était peut-être la raison de l'étouffement de tout à l'heure quand Lucy l'a forcé à boire un liquide infâme, elle avait précisé que c'était le remède que Natsu était allé lui chercher . Il baissa les yeux sur le reste de son corps et maintenant qu'il regardait de plus près, il était sûr qu'il y avait d'autres égratignures, contusions et plaies qui n'étaient pas là avant qu'il s'évanouisse.

Son pantalon était déchiré à certains endroits, les bords tachés de sang. On dirait qu'ils ont déjà commencé "le jeu" avant qu'il se réveille.

Mais de quel jeu parlait-elle ?

-Vas-tu me tuer?" a demandé Grey, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas laisser la peur passer dans ses paroles. Il appuya sa tête contre son bras lié, une sensation de fatigue l'envahit.

-Je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise. A répondu Lucy avec un sourire malicieux.

* * *

voila un chapitre en plus. Alors d'après vous qui est l'homme avec Lucy?

le prochain chapitre sera dans à peu près une semaine

A bientôt


	8. Chapter 8

**disclamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Bonne lecture**

**(désolé pour les fautes restantes je fais de mon mieux pour les supprimé )**

* * *

Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment combien de temps il avait dormit, peut-être une heure ou deux, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était retenu par une Lucy psychopathe et ce type qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Une chose était sûr, il ne pourrait pas se sortir tout seul de ce foutu guêpier. Il espérait juste que Natsu le retrouve, oui pour une fois il admettait qu'il avait besoin de lui. D'habitude il aurait fait semblant mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Etre loin de lui, il n'arrivait pas à tenir et encore moins maintenant, il avait peur, oui peur de ce qu'il pourrait y arriver à partir de maintenant.

_Est-ce que c'est cette peur que Lisanna avait ressentit lorsque Lucy lui à ôté la vie ?_

Un jeu, mais de quel jeu parlait-elle ? Le jeu de la survie, parce que si c'était ça, il allait vite perdre car ses deux tortionnaires se faisaient une joie de faire pleuvoir des coups sur son pauvre corps déjà bien malmené. La pire douleur qu'il éprouvait se trouvait au niveau de ses poignets, à chaque coup il essayait de se débattre mais à chaque coup le fil qui retenait ses poignets s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans sa chaire. Au début sa peau tenait le choc mais celle-ci avait fini par céder, désormais il sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de ses bras, il se rendit vite compte que c'était son propre sang.

Puis une douleur le poignarda ce qui le força à ouvrir les yeux et sortir de ses pensées.

-Alors on faisait celui qui dort ?

Le mage de glace la regardait brièvement toussant en même temps une flopée de sang, en voyant ça il écarquilla les yeux en grand. D'où provenait ce sang ? La panique se lisait en gros sur son visage et sa respiration devenait très irrégulière. Il essaya de se dégager mais il se rappela qu'il était attaché.

-Désolé j'ai dû appuyer trop fort et ça a frotté contre ton poumon peut-être même percé...

Lucy le regarda avec ce sourire béat au visage. Elle releva la tête de Grey, un peu trop fort, pour qu'elle claque contre l'arbre. Pendant quelques secondes le mage de construction vit de multiples étoiles danser devant ses yeux. A ce moment là, il entendit un rire qui provenait de derrière lui bien-sûr il ne pouvait pas se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Un long soupir lui échappa, cette situation était totalement absurde. Mais une question trottait dans sa tête et cette fois il n'allait pas se priver de lui poser.

-Mais dit moi Lucy, c'est quoi cette histoire de surprise?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui gardant une expression neutre tout en se mettant en face de lui.

-Eh bien je suis presque sûr que Natsu va venir te chercher.

Les mots ne mirent pas longtemps à attendre le cerveau du mage de glace où il laissa s'échapper cette phrase.

-Natsu va venir...J'en étais sûr il ne m'abandonnerai pas..

Par chance Lucy n'avait pas relevé sa phrase mais un sourire diabolique trônait sur son visage.

-Je veux qu'il te voit dans un état minable, rempli de blessure et autre truc dans le genre. Capricorne est posté à l'entrée de la forêt ainsi il pourra nous prévenir quand il pénétra dedans. A ce moment là on te détachera et comme tu n'auras plus de force, on ou plutôt il te frappera devant ses yeux. Et là il sera bien obligé de céder à mes paroles.

-Vous êtes complètement cinglés! Hurla Grey, choqué des projets sordides que Lucy lui avait préparé.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ce sont des projets tout à fait banal.

-Banal, non mais tu délires?! Sauf que ton plan peu mal tourner. Natsu ne croira pas à ton scénario. Tu l'as déjà dupé une fois, il ne se fera pas avoir une nouvelle fois. Ça tu peux me croire.

-Tu ferais mieux de te la fermer sale morveux! Lança l'homme tout en venant vers eux, Grey le dévisagea, il avait une étrange impression, celle de connaître cet homme.

Puis sans prévenir Lucy tourna la tête de Grey exposant son cou ainsi que le début de son épaule. Au début il ne comprit pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne, elle était à cet endroit bien précis.

Lucy se mit à légèrement trembler. Frappant l'arbre, juste au dessus de la tête du mage de glace.

Grey se demandait si elle savait ce que c'était mais aussi sa signification.

-Alors...il la déjà fait...

Le corbeau fronçait les yeux attendant la suite de ses paroles.

-Cette marque sur ton épaule ça signifie qu'il t'a marqué!

-Et alors qu'est ce que ça fait. Demanda aussitôt son acolyte, interloqué par sa phrase.

-Ça-dit elle en pointant du doigt la dite marque- C'est un signe de possession, marquer son compagnon c'est la chose la plus importante pour les dragonslayers. Et il s'est empressé de le faire sur toi! Au bout de combien de temps déjà? 6 MOIS !

-Ce n'est pas une question de mois ! Natsu l'a fait parce qu'il m'aime et pour que les personnes sachent que je lui appartiens! Rétorque Grey d'un air impartial.

-Toi lui appartenir mais dit moi: tu as réellement voulu être marqué?

Le jeune homme baissa légèrement la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres. Dans sa tête, des images lui venaient à l'esprit, ceux de ce jour là.

-Je lui ai donné bien plus que tu ne peux imaginer, alors être marqué ne me dérange plus autant qu'avant. Natsu savait que ça me gênerait ce genre de procédé et pourtant je l'ai laissé faire. Alors tu peux bien me faire ce que tu veux de moi, je m'en fiche mais je ferais tout pour le protéger de vous. même si pour ça je dois mourir.

-Natsu aurait dû être à moi. On était fait l'un pour l'autre, tu as tout gâché en me le prenant et cette marque...c'est moi qui aurait dû l'avoir.

Dans son excès de colère, la blonde frappa de nouveaux le côté blessé de Grey ce qui le fît de nouveau avoir une quinte de toux sanguinaire, des frissons parcoururent tout son corps . Pourtant malgré la douleur il continua à faire face, regardant Lucy avec mépris.

-Mais je l'ai mit dans un dilemme magnifique, et tu veux que je te dise lequel pas vrai ? Bien je vais le faire. Soit il vient te sauver et je continuerai ce jeu soit il vient avec moi et là tout prendra fin et tu seras libre, libre de vivre et sans amour.

Grey la regarda pourtant il y avait une lueur de désespoir dans son regard. Il savait pertinemment où tout ça allait mener. Natsu choisira forcément de le protéger et de ce fait il partira avec elle. Cette simple idée lui fît un pincement au cœur. Il laissa totalement tomber sa tête en avant sentant ses larmes couler.

-Tu peux pas faire ça...tu peux pas nous séparer.

Non elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, Grey avait vraiment besoin de Natsu à ses côtés. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part mais sa seule présence l'aidait à ne pas sombrer dans ses souvenirs les plus douloureux. Il l'avait aidé à se sentir vivant et heureux, Oui Natsu le rendait extrêmement heureux. Maintenant Lucy voulait lui prendre la seule chose qui lui restait, sans compter la guilde.

-Je vais me faire une immense joie.

-Mais bordel qu'est ce que ça t'apporterai?! Tu crois qu'en faisant ça Natsu t'aimera. Comment il pourrait aimer quelqu'un qui le forcera à faire un choix, qui plus est cruel. Tu pense que c'est ça l'amour. Tu étais son amie et maintenant tu es entrain de tout gâcher. Pourquoi...pourquoi tu n'abandonne pas l'idée d'être avec lui, tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un que tu aimerais tout autant...Sa voix s'éteignait alors qu'il fondait en larme.

L'homme qui se trouvait toujours présent, fût surpris par l'audace et le sang-froid qu'avait le mage de glace. Même si il avait finit par céder à cette constante pression que Lucy lui mettait avec ses phrases assez cruelles.

Lucy, elle, soupira d'agacement mais peut-être bien que Grey avait touché un point sensible.

-De toute manière il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. J'ai traqué Natsu pendant un long moment, mon appartement est rempli de photo de lui, j'ai noté tout ses faits et gestes je l'espionnait même chez lui. J'ai aussi tué Lisanna parce qu'elle était trop collante. Et elle m'a empêché d'être avec Natsu. Cependant je m'était trompé de personne mais tampis c'est elle qui a payé. Maintenant c'est ton tour.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien se laissant aller dans ses sanglots. La seule chose qu'il voulait désormais c'était que Natsu ne vienne pas le chercher.

* * *

Natsu tournai en rond dans la maison, sous les yeux impuissants d'Happy,

-J'aurai pas dû partir ! Il était tout seul, sans défense et faible à cause de son empoisonnement. Je ne sais même pas où il est, ni même si il va bien? Tu parles d'un petit ami! Je suis vraiment nul. Tout ça c'est de ma faute...

-Non Natsu dit pas ça tu as fait de ton mieux, c'est Lucy la responsable. Répondit Happy tout en posant sa patte sur la jambe du mage de feu.

Le mage de feu baissa la tête en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il serra le pendentif de son compagnon. Un vide se faisait ressentir au plus profond de son coeur.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer, cette fois il était hors de question pour lui de foncer sans réfléchir. Bien-sûr il devait se dépêcher parce qu'il savait que Grey était en grand danger, du moins il le sentait au plus profond de lui.

Natsu était parti dans une étrange réflexion se demandant comment procéder. Ahh il savait qu'il n'était pas doué pour trouver des plans d'action. En revanche d'autres personnes pourrait l'aider.

Il savait qu'Erza devait revenir de mission aujourd'hui dans la journée, peut-être qu'il demandera aussi à Elfmann et Mirajane. Bon certes c'était pas forcément une bonne idée mais Lucy était certainement derrière tout ça. Et le maître le savait sans doute.

Il se releva brusquement, c'est bon il savait quoi faire.

-Happy je vais avoir besoin de toi. Je veux que tu survole les alentours de la ville.

-Mais Natsu j'ai pas ton odorat.

-C'est pas vraiment important, je veux juste que tu regardes ne serais-ce que voir Lucy ou quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait te sembler louche dans ses actions. Mais avant il faudrait que tu m'emmène à la guilde, j'irai un peu plus vite.

L'Exeed hocha la tête et sans plus attendre il s'envola accompagné de Natsu.

Il fit donc un arrêt à la guilde où Natsu sauta sur le sol.

-Soit prudent Happy quand même.

-T'en fait pas pour moi je vais faire attention et retrouver Grey !

Le mage de feu ne put que sourire devant la détermination de celui-ci. Il savait aussi que Happy s'en voulait d'avoir été impuissant.

C'est ainsi qu'Happy partit avec hâte pour exécuter l'ordre de Natsu, il avait décidé de faire le tour de la ville puis il se rendrait près de la forêt.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à la guilde, Natsu entra l'air de rien il ne voulait en aucun cas que la guilde apprenne ce qui était entrain de ce passer, enfin ce n'était pas l'avis de certain. Dont une certaine mage aux cartes.

-Tiens Natsu, tu viens à la guilde sans Grey c'est bizarre tu ne trouves pas.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

-Non pas vraiment…

La jeune femme lui attrapa le bras et le força à venir vers elle. Il la regarda interloqué.

-J'ai pas vraiment le temps là…se justifia le dragonslayer.

-Je sais, j'ai lu les cartes et on va t'aider.

-On ?

Elle lui insigne un signe de la tête pour regarder derrière lui, ce qu'il fît, à ce moment là il vit toute la guilde vers eux.

-Moi qui voulait faire ça dans la discrétion. Eh bien c'est loupé.

Toute la guilde rit à la phrase de celui-ci.

Peu de temps après un plan avait été conclût, seul les personnes que Natsu voulait, soit Erza ; Elfmann et Mirajane. Aussi ils attendirent des nouvelles d'Happy pour savoir ce qu'il avait trouvé. Mais pour compenser cette attente ils se rendirent dans l'appartement de Lucy.

Déjà en arrivant la propriétaire leur avait demandé pourquoi Lucy ne venait plus. Natsu paru très surpris, lui répondant qu'elle avait dit que la propriétaire l'avait mis dehors.

Lucy leurs avait donc menti, elle s'était incrusté chez eux sans aucune raison.

La dame leur ouvrit la porte après avoir discuter un peu sur les agissements de la blonde.

A peine avoir mit un pied à l'intérieur, tous sentirent un grand malaise. Les rideaux, étant tirés, il était impossible de décrire ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Ce fût Erza qui alluma la lumière, Natsu se retrouva en face d'un immense tableau, là il eût le souffle coupé. Il recula rapidement ce qui attira l'attention de tous.

-Elle te vaut un vrai culte. Lâche Elfmann, le dragonslayer le tua du regard.

-C'est pas drole Elfmann

-Qui l'aurait crût capable de ça, elle te traquait, suivant le moindre de tes mouvements ainsi que chaque personne dont tu as parlé,et qui plus est dans ta vie privée.

Natsu regarda totalement choqué, il n'aurait jamais pensé ça d'elle. Deux images attireront son attention: l'une de Lisanna et l'autre de Grey, sur leurs visages une croix en rouge signe de mort pensait-il.

Je vais venir te chercher Grey, je te le promet.

Il posa sa main sur des feuilles jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un cahier qu'il s'empressa de prendre, peut-être qu'il y aura un indice qui pourrait lui indiqué où se trouvait son bien-aimé.

* * *

Happy avait survolé plusieurs heures la ville mais hélas aucune trace de lui.

Celui-ci commençait à croire que Grey avait disparu loin de Magnolia. Cependant il ne lâchera pas. Il s'envolait donc en direction de la forêt, espérant que c'était le bonne endroit.

Il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, toujours en se faisant discret, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque un campement de fortune. Il progressait lentement, se cachant derrière la tente, Happy regardait la personne présente jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire de soulagement apparaisse sur son visage.

Aussitôt il se précipita sur le jeune homme.

-GREY !

La dite personne leva la tête, regardant avec horreur et tristesse

-Happy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Le petit chat le regardait les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Natsu m'a dit de te chercher alors c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Happy détaillait son ami, il remarqua toutes les blessures que son corps avait reçu, délicatement il posa sa patte sur son ôté ravagé aussitôt Grey tressaillit au touché.

-Grey...

-C'est bon ça va Happy, tu ferais mieux de partir avant que Lucy et l'autre reviennent.

L'exeed se blotti contre lui, tachant son pelage de sang, puis il s'écarta. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul mais il devait prévenir Natsu qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

-Natsu va venir te sauver, tiens bon en attendant.

Un silence s'installa tandis qu'Happy attendait une réponse.

-Ne lui dit pas que tu m'as trouvé et ni que je suis blessé. Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne

Happy le regarda extrêmement surprit n'ajoutant rien il déploya ses ailes et prit son envol.

Il entendit seulement la dernière phrase du mage de glace qui fût prononcé tel un murmure.

_"Je ne veux pas qu'il ai ce choix à faire..."_


	9. Chapter 9

**disclamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Bonne lecture**

**(désolé pour les fautes restantes je fais de mon mieux pour les supprimé )**

**Et oui j'ai aussi remarqué que mes chapitres ont prit en longueur là preuve avec celui-ci **

* * *

Natsu tenait dans ses mains le livre qu'il avait trouvé tantôt, il espérait réellement trouver des indices pouvant lui indiquer où se trouvait Grey mais aussi avoir des réponses à certaines de ses questions.

Bien-sûr il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher, ne pas traîné, en plus il ne savait pas si Happy avait réussi à retrouver Grey.

Après avoir poussé un soupir silencieux, Natsu s'installa sur une chaise près du tableau, jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur celui-ci, il restait légèrement pétrifié, plusieurs punaises étaient reliées à des lieux ainsi qu'un morceau de fil rouge, ça devait sûrement retracer des chemins empruntés. Et pourtant une infime part de lui était fasciné par tout ce travail, lui, Natsu, le dragonslayer au flair très développé, avait été suivi, observé, prit en photo et tout ça sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

Son regard se porta sur une photo, levant le bras il l'a décrochât. Il détaillait celle-ci, avec un sourire triste. Grey avait l'air tellement heureux sur cette photo, il le devinait car son sourire était vraie et sincère sans compter qu' il était extrêmement rare de voir le mage de construction sourire de la sorte. Enfin si, Natsu lui le voyait beaucoup plus que la plupart des autres mages de la guilde il était un peu privilégié.

Son esprit lui était réellement torturé.

Qu'est ce qu'il était entrain de lui arriver en ce moment, Lucy lui avait-elle donné l'antidote? Et puis maintenant Grey l'attendait-il patiemment?

Oui certainement, Lucy ne lui aurait pas fait du mal elle n'est pas comme ça . Mais hélas Natsu était bien loin de la vérité, pourtant il voulait vraiment croire que son bien aimé allait bien, c'était important pour lui de croire car si il était blessé à cause de sa négligence, en le laissant seul, il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner.

Il secoua la tête, chassant encore une fois ses pensées sombres.

Erza elle, l'observait depuis tout à l'heure elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour son ami. Elle pouvait même dire que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si mal. Pourtant il faisait tout pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait.

Erza se remit à penser au passé, elle avait toujours su que Natsu et Grey finirait par devenir très très proche, réellement les deux garçons ne lui avait pas dit qu'il étaient ensembles, non ils avaient trop peur de la grande et terrifiante Erza.

_**Flashback**_

C'était un jour normal, du moins pour elle, revenant de mission, qu'elle avait accomplie avec succès, puis elle dégustât sa pâtisserie préférée, tout lui paraissait normale jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque cet immense calme au sein de la guilde. Bien entendu les deux personnes les plus turbulentes de la guilde n'étaient pas là, sur le coup elle n'avait pas posé plus de question même si elle se demandait où ils se trouvaient bref elle décida de voir ça plus tard. Le soir en retournant au dortoir de Fairy Tail, elle avait décidé de faire un petit détour près des rives une envie de nostalgie sûrement.

Ce moment là elle s'en souviendra toute sa vie

Elle avait entendu des rires ainsi que des plaignitudes, en se rapprochant elle vit deux personnes qui lui était très familière. Elle se cacha et se mit à les observer, Grey était allongé au sol avec Natsu lui même allongé sur lui, allongé comme un sac à patate, bien-sûr le mage de glace se plaignait car son dragon le taquinait, un peu trop à son goût. Au début Erza eût du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait devant ses yeux, Grey et Natsu ensembles dans les bras l'un de l'autre , mais ça c'était avant que les deux hommes inversèrent leurs places. Grey avait fini par bloquer le mage de feu entre ses jambes, un long silence s'installa entre eux puis tout à coups les deux s'échangèrent un baiser bien passionné. A ce moment là titania rougit de plus belle mais sans plus attendre elle se lança sur eux pour avoir des explications. Et c'est donc ainsi qu'elle su pour eux deux, bien sûr en passant par les coups, car ils étaient tenaces, refusant d'avouer leur petit secret.

_**fin du flashback**_

Inconsciemment la jeune femme sourit en revoyant ces images qu'elle considérait comme des moments heureux pour tous les deux. Mais maintenant plus que jamais, elle sentait que leurs bonheurs était réellement mis en danger. La chose qu'elle redoutait le plus ce serait si Grey viendrait à les quitter à cause de Lucy... Comment Natsu gérait ça ? Erza en était sûr et certaine il lui serait incapable de continuer. Oui d'abord Natsu perdrait sa joie de vivre puis son sourire, il se laisserait aller jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse rejoindre l'homme qu'il aime.

Bien entendu, le mage de feu devait avoir besoin de soutient et elle sera là pour lui. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Le dragonslayer ne l'ayant pas entendu venir étant trop absorbé par la photo de Grey, c'est fou, avec juste ça il avait l'impression de sentir la présence du mage de construction, il pouvait s'imaginer ses doigts effleurer sa peau, ses caresses, ses petites mimiques bien à lui, entendre des mots doux prononcés avec une voix tellement sensuelle, une qu'il n'aurai jamais cru Grey capable de prendre, mais aussi son odeur et ses instants de tendresse bien à eux.

Oh bon dieu qu'est ce qu'il lui manquait. Une voix le fît sortir de ses pensées.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Erza en regardant le livre qu'il tenait.

Natsu sursauta et tourna son regard vers elle.

-Quoi ça ? Dit il en montrant la photo.

-Non ce que tu tiens dans la main, le bouquin.

-Ah ça, je sais pas je crois que c'est un livre qui doit contenir des informations, peut-être même très précieuses. Mais j'hésite à le lire…

-Pourquoi ? Erza semblait surpris par ses paroles.

-Eh ben, si je prends le temps de lire ce truc je perds du temps et donc je laisse Grey entre leurs mains encore plus longtemps. Et ça je peux pas me le permettre !

-Natsu ! calme toi tu dois pas te précipiter et prend le temps de lire, au moins les passages les plus intéressants. Ordonna Mirajane qui venait de les rejoindre.

Natsu lui lança un regard plein d'hésitation, il pouvait comprendre qu'ils espéraient eux aussi avoir des réponses sur le pourquoi du comment...

Bon très bien il allait lire ce fichu bouquin mais si quelque chose de grave arrivait à Grey, il pourrait leurs en tenir comptes, peut-être pas énormément mais juste un petit peu.

Il ouvrit le cahier donc bien-sûr les premières pages n'étaient pas très intéressantes, elle décrivait ses aventures à Fairy Tail ainsi que sont amour naissant pour Natsu puis vint les passages qui pouvaient susciter de l'intérêt.

_28 juin x784_

_Aujourd'hui en revenant d'Edolas, une personne qui a l'air de beaucoup compter pour Natsu, vient de revenir. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle avait été dite morte quelques années avant mon arrivée. Bien-sûr ça me déplais énormément. Si elle était proche de Natsu qu'est-ce -qu'elle va faire maintenant ? Peut-être me le piquer. Bon je ne vais pas faire de jugement, je vais voir comment ça évolue tout ça et qui sait elle doit être sympa . Après tout c'est la sœur de Mirajane et Elfmann._.

Bon ce n'était pas certes très intéressant mais on pouvait voir qu'elle commençait déjà à tourner du coté sombre ou plutôt un esprit mauvais, il continua donc.

_15 aout X784_

_La liste pour les examens de S-quest est tombé, je suis dégoutté je ne fais pas parti des participants. Natsu ;Grey ; Juvia et quelques autres personnes eux L'avantage c'est que c'est en binôme donc il n'aura pas à être avec Lisanna. Depuis qu'elle est de retour Natsu s'intéresse plus à elle qu'à moi. J'ai essayé de bien m'entendre avec elle mais ça ne passe pas. En plus tout le monde à la guilde me compare à elle mais bordel sont ils idiots je suis blonde et pas elle. Mais bon j'espérai que Natsu fasse équipe avec moi hélas non il a choisi Happy. Pff comme si il allait lui être d'une grande aide, pourtant je suis contente je ne le laisse pas vraiment seul avec cette peste. Kana m'a demandé de faire équipe alors j'ai accepté c'est mieux que rien._

Lucy se prenait vraiment pour ce qu'elle n'est pas . Comment pouvait elle juger son choix pour les examens !

_4 novembre X791_

_Aujourd'hui ça fait 7 ans qu'on a disparue, bien je dis ça mais beaucoup de mois sont passé non en faite ça fait déjà 1 an qu'on est revenue. J'avoue que je m'y perd un peu. J'ai tenté une approche vers Natsu il y a quelques jours… déception totale il n'en a rien eu à faire de moi. Mais ça se passera pas comme ça, j'ai bien remarqué qu'à la guilde son regard était dévié sur Lisanna. Comment je sais que c'était elle ? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait que Grey à coté d'elle et Natsu n'allait pas le regarder lui avec des yeux si désireux. _

Natsu fronça légèrement des yeux essayant de se rappeler ce jour là, Lucy avait fumé c'était Grey qu'il dévorait des yeux et non Lisanna. Maintenant qu'il lit ça, il ne l'avait même pas calculer.

_23 décembre X791_

_Ce matin alors que je marchais pour aller à la guilde un homme m'a interpellé je ne savais qui il était la seule chose qu'il désirait c'était Grey, j'ai cru qu'il avait une attirance pour lui peut-être qu'il était gay qui sait. Oui j'ai osé lui demander et il m'a rit au nez. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui veux mais il m'a dit que si j'avais le moindre soucie avec lui que je le joigne, il se fera une joie de m'aider. Je ne vois pas à quoi ça me servirai mais je l'ai prit quand même ce qu'il me tendait. Charmant ce monsieur. _

_En tout cas la vue que j'ai eu hier soir n'était vraiment pas déplaisante. Tu sais comme à mon habitude je suis Natsu chaque soir jusqu'à chez lui, bien-sûr il ne le sait pas, je suis donc resté quelques minutes de plus j'ai pu prendre encore pleins d'autre cliché de lui sous tous les angles. Mais ce que j'ai vu dépassait bien plus qu'une simple photo. Mon Natsu était sorti de la douche et il était…complètement nu. Oh mon dieu il est vraiment parfait, il a un corps de rêve qui ne demande qu'à être touché par moi bien-sûr et…et son….je manque cruellement de m'évanouir. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'il soit à moi !_

Le mage feu frissonna de dégoût en sachant qu'elle l'avait vue dans un tel état de nudité. Ça l'embêtait plus qu'il ne pouvait y croire, Grey était le seul à le voir comme ça, Erza ne compte ils étaient encore jeunes, maintenant ce n'était plus tout à fait pareil son corps avait changé et il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'on le voit ainsi. Tiens elle avait rencontré quelqu'un qui en voulait à Grey ? Il espérait qu'il ne soit pas avec lui en ce moment.

_21 janvier X791_

_Oui j'avoue j'ai oublié d'écrire un peu dans ce journal mais j'ai une bonne raison, oui depuis quelques temps j'ai crée un tableau et il est déjà bien rempli, dessus il y tous les lieux où Natsu s'est rendu et toutes les personnes avec qui il avait parlé. Bon sinon le résumé de la journée ? Tu ne va pas me croire mais j'ai fait quelque chose que je ne me serai jamais cru capable de faire…Je l'ai tué, Lisanna ce serai trop long à expliqué mais si tu savais comme je suis soulagé. Désormais elle ne tournera plus autour de mon Natsu. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas où il est…Il devrait venir chez moi normalement avec tout ça il doit avoir besoin de réconfort. Haha je suis quand même fière de moi. Si j'ai des regrets ? Non pas du tout elle a voulût me prendre mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. Tac t'as voulu jouer et tu as perdu j'y peux rien moi. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine , ce soir là Grey s'était rendu chez lui...Pourquoi ? Ses deux là se déteste à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Bien qu'il ne soit pas resté longtemps puisque NaNa n'était pas là. Ça me perturbe vraiment...Encore un point à éclaircir! _

Elfmann retenait Mirajane qui fulminait en entendant ça. Une chose est sur Lucy allait lui payer ça. Elle allait lui arracher la tête et la regarder mourir lentement tout en agonisant.

_22 janvier X791_

_J'y crois pas c'est un cauchemar! Pourquoi il m'as fait ça. Je suis super méga énervé, Grey ! C'est avec lui qu' est Natsu. Je peux pas le croire...ils sont gay GAY ! dégueulasse ouais ses gens la me répugnent et encore plus maintenant. Lisanna n'était pas avec, tant pis. Natsu n'a pas à. S'inquiéter je vais le faire sortir de sa folie. Il ne peut pas être...ça! Il est trop parfait!_

_Et Grey se salo, oh je crois il va aussi me le payer chers, très chers. Je vais joindre ce type pour m'aider. Oui ce sera une bonne chose et ensuite je vais réfléchir. Bien que j'ai..._

-NATSU !. Un chat aillée jaillit dans la pièce à toute vitesse se jetant

Chaque personne présente dans la pièce regardèrent surpris par cette entrée.

-Happy. En voyant l'exeed une lueur d'espoir apparu dans les yeux du dragonslayer. Il le prit dans ses bras le regard suppliant.

-Dit moi que tu l'as trouvé Happy.

Happy ne savait pas quoi répondre, après tout Grey lui avait demandé de garder le silence mais en même temps c'était Natsu.

-Oui il est dans les bois pas très loin d'ici. Mais…Natsu…Grey ne voulait pas que je te le dises. Avoua le chat avec une mine assez triste.

Natsu lui ouvrit ses yeux en grand. Pourquoi Grey ne voulait qu'il soit mit au courant. Tout ça était incompréhensible, vraiment il n'y comprenait plus rien Grey allait bien dans ce cas là ?

Puis son regard se porta de nouveau sur Happy remarquant que son pelage était taché de sang.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Raconte nous Happy.

-D'accord…Grey était attaché à un arbre quand je suis arrivé, je suis allé le rejoindre mais il avait un drôle de regard.

-Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Non juste de partir et quand je me suis envolé pour venir te rejoindre je l'ai entendue dire qu'il ne voulait pas que tu ais un choix à faire. J'ai pas compris pourquoi il disait ça. J'aurai voulu retourner pour y demander mais un homme c'était approché de lui.

-Un homme ?-signala Erza-Sans doute la personne que citait Lucy dans son cahier.

-Oui sans doute mais je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être. Ajouta l e mage de feu un peu déçu

Natsu se leva en trombe avec un regard dur.

-Plus de temps à perdre on y va et maintenant !

-Oui ! Dirent ils tous en cœur.

* * *

Il avait été laissé seul depuis qu'Happy l'avait quitté. Bien-sûr il avait peur maintenant, cette peur elle n'était plus vraiment dirigé vers ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Non il avait peur que Natsu vienne, c'était peut-être stupide mais il fallait le comprendre aussi il n'avait pas envie qu'une autre personne se sacrifie pour le sauver. Il ne parlait pas d'un sacrifice comme celui qu'Ul avait fait, il le qualifiait ainsi parce qu'il allait encore perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher, la personne qu'il aimait.

Ce serait un coup de trop pour lui.

Il devait sortir de là le plus vite possible et ainsi éviter qu'il le retrouve. De toute manière il savait très bien qu'Happy allait tout lui dire, après tout il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, l'exeed était vraiment proche de Natsu.

Une chance qu'il n'y avait plus personne, Lucy était parti au bain public quand à son acolyte il ne savait pas où il était.

Levant la tête pour voir ses bras, il commença à les remuer pour au moins réussir à dégager une main. Tout en serrant les dents et avec le prix d'un grand effort, il réussi à se sortir de l'emprise de fil.

La douleur, il l'a ressentait réellement, avant de se lever il regarda ses poignets, oh mon dieu il n'osait même pas se toucher que ce soit ses poignets mais aussi au niveau de son torse. Pour se relever il dut prendre appui sur l'arbre, qui l'avait retenu pendant quelques heures, heure de torture. Grey ne savait pas par où partir, la forêt était tellement silencieuse qu'un seul bruit pouvait avertir ses tortionnaires, car il était sûr et certain que Lucy allait revenir bientôt pour profiter du fait qu'il soit sans défense pour le persécuter et se défouler, c'était peut-être horrible à dire mais son sourire indiquait bien qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à le faire.

Le mage de glace décida de partir dans la direction où Happy était venu il y a de ça quelques heures. Il marchait d'une lenteur qui l'exaspérait mais il n'avait pas trop le choix, cependant il restait sur ses gardes vérifiant les alentours ainsi il ne se ferai pas attraper une fois de plus.

Oh que non il ne voulait pas y retourner, il voulait juste rejoindre Natsu c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui. Une fois ensemble Lucy n'aurait plus aucun moyen de faire pression sur lui pour forcer son compagnon et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait.

Il accéléra un peu plus le pas voyant qu'il commençait à se rapprocher de l'entrée de la forêt.

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres mais ça se fût juste avant que ses cheveux soient tiré en arrière et que son dos prenne un coup violent le faisant tomber à la renverse.

Grey se retourna et vit cet homme qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu comptais t'enfuir ?

Il ne répondît rien mais ne le lâcha pas du regard.

-C'est pas très gentil, comment tu penses que la belle demoiselle allait le prendre ? Hum je crois que j'ai une idée pour que tu ne tente plus de t'enfuir.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

L'autre homme n'eut même pas besoin d'y répondre, il posa son pied sur le genou du mage de glace. Le bruit de quelque chose qui craque et un hurlement remplit de douleur résonna dans la forêt.

* * *

Natsu et les autres, marchaient en direction de la forêt, bien-sûr sans passer devant Capricorne, Happy les avaient prévenues pour ce détail.

Ils progressaient lentement lorsqu'un hurlement se fit entendre, il était remplit d'une douleur vive sans précédent. Natsu ne mit pas longtemps, il reconnue aussitôt à qui appartenait cette voix.

-Grey ! Prit d'une peur sans nom, le dragonslayer allait s'élancer à corps perdu jusqu'à lui mais Erza et Elfmann s'empressèrent de le retenir.

-Non Natsu tu restes là, on ne doit pas y foncer sans réfléchir.

Il essaya de sortir de leurs prises

-Allez vous faire foutre ! Il est hors de question que je reste ici et que je laisse se faire tuer ! Hurla-t-il.

Erza essaya tant bien que mal de le calmer mais en vainc.

-Natsu on sait ce que tu ressens alors calme toi.

Le mage tourna la tête vers elle le regard remplit de haine.

-Tu ferais bien de te taire Erza parce que personne ne peut savoir ce que je ressens en ce moment même peut-être quand tu auras enfin quelqu'un dans ta vie à qui tu tiens tu pourras comprendre mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors maintenant tu me lâches où je te jure que je ne réponds plus de rien.

Elle ne put que s'exécuter et le libéra, sans plus attendre il se précipita vers la direction de ce paroles de Natsu avait vraiment atteint la chevalière plus qu'elle ne l'aurai cru mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir le pauvre était complètement bouleversé et elle n'avait rien arrangé en l'empêchant de partir.

* * *

Les larmes coulaient à flots sur le visage du mage de glace, il ne pouvait pas bouger sa jambe droite, en regardant il vit que son genou était dans un angle bizarre. Il lui était impossible de fuir désormais, l'autre homme rigola à voix hausse puis il lui insigna un violent coup de poing au visage, ce qui eut pour effet de lui fissurer sa lèvre inférieure .

Une lueur de peur, s'immisça dans ses yeux bleues alors que son agresseur le tira par les cheveux.

-Bien pas de temps à perdre on doit retourner au camp maintenant.

Des pas de quelqu'un qui approche ainsi qu'un cri de rage se fit entendre.

-Relâche le tout de suite !

Les deux hommes relevèrent là tête en même temps vers la voix qui se rapprochait d'eux dangereusement.

-Oh non…Natsu…pourquoi tu es venu….murmura-t-il.

Un sourire apparut de nouveau aux lèvres de l'inconnu.

-Tiens le petit-ami de mon frangin.

Le silence tomba entre eux et se fût un véritable cauchemar que le corbeau vivait.

* * *

petite précision pour l'homme qui accompagne Lucy je n'avais pas assez d'information sur lui comme j'aurais espéré alors ça passe à son frère désolé ^^  
sinon qu'en avez vous pensé ?  
A bientôt dans une semaine


End file.
